Put to the Test
by DirectHit
Summary: A pair of siblings invade the Soul Society to pay a visit to an old friend just as the commander of the Stealth Force is sent away on a recon mission. The target? The residents of Urahara Shop. He assistant in the entire affair? Who other than the substitute Soul Reaper? Two OCs, IchiSui. Light use of strong language, some gore, lots of violence. Based off the end of Bleach anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, hiatuses (hiati?) suck. Sorry I haven't posted, but I should be good for a while now. This is a new story that I just had the urge to write, and I'll be either finishing or discontinuing the others. Also, credit goes to SquaredCircles for helping out with one of the OC's. Go check out his fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

As the two brown haired figures, one with short hair and the other with shoulder length locks that strecth a little longer on the ends and in the back, drop down from the Senkaimon onto the tiled roads of the Seireitei, they both stretch out their backs.

"Well, sis, it's good to be back!" the larger of the two, a male, says, bending backwards.

"Yeah, that's true. I kinda missed this place," the girl half her brother's size says. They look about witht heir deep, green eyes, taking in the surroundings.

"Things seem a bit... different," the brother says, a look of semi-suspicion on his masculine face.

"It seems as though they put up a seki seki barrier," the sister affirms, a sort of amusemnt dwelling upon her softer features.

"Well, Majo, I guess we should pay little Yuu a visit, huh?" the male says, shrugging off the fact that security seems to have grown tighter since the two were there last.

"That sounds like a good idea. I can tell he's grown a lot, his spiritual pressure is so intense, even though I can tell he's trying to hide it. It's amazing, Hatsuyo," Majo remarks.

"I just hope his swordsmanship has grown as much as his apparent kido abilities," Hatsuyo replies.

"Hey, you two! Who the hell are you?!" a rude barks from behind the two. They turn to look at the obviously drunken man stumbling towards them, squinting at them so as to get a better look at their faces. "I've never seen you two before. Which Squad are you with?"

"Squad 1," Hatsuyo replies matter-of-factly.

"Really? I thought those Squad 1 guys were all about being clean and proper. You're shikakusho's so torn up even _I _wouldn't wear it!" the drunk exclaims with a laugh, pointing at Hatsuyo's tattered white robe.

"Forgive me, for we have just returned from a long journey and have yet to change our uniforms. And to be fair, it's only my jacket that's torn," Hatsuyo replies.

"Alright... and what about you? I've never seen you're uniform before," the man turns his suspicious squint to Majo, who looks a little startled.

"O-oh, I'm Kido Corp," she says quickly.

"Really? I thought those guys wore those weird face things."

"Well, my uniform is special, but I'm still a little surprised you don't recognize it," Majo says, looking down at her purple robes, trimmed with golden thread.

"Well, I've never seen it before, so you're gonna have to come with me little missy," the drunk says, reaching for the 5 foot girl.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Hatsuyo steps in, his 6'6" frame blocking the way.

"Outta my way, or I'll to take you in too!" the man orders. He reaches aroung Hatsuyo and almost grabs Majo.

"Seki." One word. There is no incantation, not even a bakudo number, and yet the man is sent through the wall behind him, all the way at the end of the road, and through the next three behind it. The two watch him soar, and Hatsuyo sighs.

"I warned him. C'mon, Majo, let's go see Yuu. I hope he remembers us."

"He'd better, or I'll start to think his memory's going bad."

**...**

"Are there any other matters that require discussion?" Genryuusai Yamamoto asks, his deep voice filling the Captains' meeting hall.

"Actually, Head Captain, I was wondering why you called me here," Ichigo Kurosaki replies, feeling awkward as he stands across from Juushiro Ukitake.

"That is the next topic. Captain Sui Feng, you will be going with Ichigo Kurosaki to the World of the Living. He is to take you to Urahara Shop, where you will reside for the next three days. Your mission will be to determine whether or not Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and Yoruichi Shihoin are trustworthy enough to be allowed into the Seireitei once more. Subistitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki is to help you in any way required of him," Yamamoto states.

"But surely after the battle with the Aizen they've cleared their names," Ichigo argues. "It's obvious they're loyal, especially when they helped us against Kageroza!"

"It is not open for debate. Central 46 has allowed their return only under the condition that they undergo an assessment without their knowledge. I trust, Captain Sui Feng, that you will be discreet and unbiased. You claim that your mission is to track down a rogue Vasto Lorde that has escaped from Hueco Mundo and requires special attention to find and eliminate. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Head Captain," Sui Feng replies immediately, though she knows that it won't be easy having to lie to her idol and past crush.

"Good. You are dismissed!" With a crack of his cane against the floor, the meeting is adjourned. Sui Feng and Ichigo are the first to leave, flash stepping to follow their orders. Before any of the others make it to the door, however, they are pushed open by an energetic woman who bolts through them and straight down the middle of the meeting hall.

"Yuu! I missed you so much!" she exclaims, stopping before Yamamoto with excitement and joy written clearly on her face.

"Majo, are you sure that's him? Our Yuu was just a kid when we left, and this guy's old as hell," Hatsuyo says, following his sister.

"Yep, this is him, alright! I'd recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere! And besides, we _have _been in a separate dimension. The rules of time were bound to be different. I'd say at least 100,000 have passed in this world," Majo speculates.

"Will someone _please _explain what the devil is going on here?" Mayuri Kurotsutchi asks.

"Old man Yama, do you know these people?" Shunsui Kyoraku inquires, his hand resting readily on his zanpakuto's hilt.

"Head Captain and Kido Commander Kumiawase?" Yamamoto, eyes wide with shock, quickly recovers and covers it up with rage. "Capture these two immediately! They are traitors and must be stopped at all costs!"

"Sounds boring, but what the hell. Hey, dumbass, I hope you're good with that sword of yours!" Kenpachi Zaraki claims his opponent. He runs to strike at Hatsuyo but his sword is deflected and he is sent flying back out of the meeting hall. Hatsuyo is left standing on one leg, the other straight out in an after-kick stance. He is gripping his zanpakuto by the navy blue hilt in his right hand, closest to the ground.

"Oh c'mon, Yuu! We just wanted to talk to you before all this fighting started," Majo whines disappointedly.

"Hado number 4: Byakurai," the baritone of Byakuya Kuchiki's voice anounces his attack as huge strands of white lightning dash from his finger to Majo, who seems to have her guard down. However, she barely has to respond and doesn't even turn around.

"Danku." The attack seems weak as it runs into the barrier and is dispersed peacefully. A return attack is fired, and the word "Sho" is barely heard as Byakuya, in a manner similar to Kenpachi, finds himself outside in an instant.

Of course, he lands in a bit more graceful manner than his colleague, who crashed into a pillar outside. When their attackers (or more accurately, counterattackers) flash step at an almost invisible speed, the two captains give chase with the rest.

In a larger courtyard, the invaders are surrounded. "Back off, this one's mine!" Kenpachi roars. He ignores Toshiro's protests (Captain Kenpachi, not this again!) as he once again strikes at Hatsuyo, who merely catches the blade within the gap between his first and middle finger on one of the broken chips in the blade.

"Wow, this thing sucks. You really don't take very good care of your zanpakuto, do you?" Hatsuyo says casually before flicking the blade away. It comes back at him with a considerable higher force, causing him to actually block it with his own sword.

"That was just a test swing, to see how fast you are. Trust me, this'll be more than enough to rip you to shreds!" the Squad 11 captain claims excitedly with a huge grin across his face. He starts swinging harder and harder, faster and faster and yet Hatsuyo just calmly deflects each attack.

"Is this all you've got? I thought that kid over there called you Kenpachi. Don't you think you're a little weak to carry that title?" the man taunts, going so far as to fake a yawn. "This is getting boring." With that, he sweeps his blade down Kenpachi's chest, blood spurting from the open wound. Hatsuyo flash steps backwards to avoid the spray as the fearsome captain nearly collapses, catching himself by thrusting his sword into the ground.

"I guess I'll have to go all out, huh?" Kenpachi's voice is a little more gravely than usual, but no less bloodthirsty. He rips his eyepatch off as he stands up, his spiritual pressure skyrocketing and making even the messengers within the area slowdown.

By now, the alarm is sounding all throughout the Seireitei, and the lieutenants have joined up with their captains. "Yay, Kenny!" Yachiru Kusajishi says, laughing at her adoptive father obviously having fun.

"Lieutenant, shouldn't we help him?" Rukia Kuchiki asks, sounding concerned.

"Nah, he'll be ok. No one can beat Kenny, not even Kenny!" Yachiru cheers, referencing Kenpachi's fight with his own Raigai.

Meanwhile, the female intruder is making it known that she is no less capable than her brother. As Kido is traded back and forth, Hado for attack, Bakudo in return, Majo fends off any who attempt an attack. The barriers she instantly set up are nearly impenetrable, and she even defends them from anything particularly harmful with Danku and Seki.

Eventually, Byakuya realizes that things are going nowhere. "Scatter," he says, turning his sword to the side, "Senbonzakura." The flower petal-esque blades swirl towards their target who promptly responds with kido. However, every attack is absorbed by the swarm of pink that continues to grow closer still.

"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and blood, flutter of wings, ya who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unlease but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" After Majo's full incantation, a huge blast of blue flame swallows the sakura petals, overtaking them and causing them to fall to the ground, each one broken beyond immediate repair. Shock is evident on everyone's face; this person is truly a master of the Demon Arts.

"All lieutenants, retreat at once! You are of no use here and will only get in the way!" the head captain's voice is heard saying. He appears in the midst of onlookers, whose number halves almost immediately as he orders. "Traitors Hatsuyo Kumiawase and Majo Kumiawase! Why have you come here?" he demands to know.

"That's an easy one. We've just come back to see how our little projects are doing. And, by the looks of it, they aren't doing good. Then again, we haven't seen the Kido Corp yet, so they may be salvagable. But unless this guy's the weakest you got, I'm going to raize the entire 13 Court Guard Squads and start anew," Hatusyo warns. As he stopped to answer Yamamoto, Kenpachi takes a swing at him.

"Pay attention to the fight at hand!" He yells, almost managing to cut Hatsuyo who sustains only a nick to the jacket.

"Wow, that was a close one. You almost landed a hit on me," Hatsuyo commends. Kenpachi doesn't revel in it, though; he merely attacks again, swinging for everything he's worth. He takes blow after blow, not caring about the gashes appearing along his body or the amount of blood he's losing. He's simply having too much fun to do care.

Eventually, though, Hatsuyo decides that he should end things. "Maul your enemies, Rakurai!" he commands, releasing his Shikai. The blade of his zanpakuto grows by 50%, the end curving upwards and a jack knife hook points back towards the now seraded edge. He catches one of Kenpachi's swings in the hook, throws his sword arm to the side and punches him the the elbow of his sword arm, full force. The blow causes Kenpachi's arm to slacken for a bit and, while he never drops his sword, that's all Hatsuyo needs to bring his sword back and rip a part of Kenpachi's side out, partially gutting him.

"Kenny!" Yachiru, who had ignored the head captain's orders to leave, runs to Kenpachi's side as the captain falls to the ground completely. Retsu Unohana, cautiously and yet dangerously eyeing Hatsuyo, starts tending to Kenpachi's wounds immediately; if she didn't there would be no chance of saving him.

"Majo, let's leave. We've taken one down, that's enough for now. And Yuu," Hatsuyo says to Yamamoto, "we'll be back every day. And every day, I'll defeat one of your captains until there are none left. Then, we'll move on to the Kido Corp, and we'll deal with thim in whatever way Majo wants to. If we see any Stealth Force members, we'll kill them immediately, for Kansoku's sake." And with that, the two leave, flash stepping so fast that only two people could keep pace with them.

And currently, both are in a very mentally excited state.

**...**

"Sui Feng, it's great to see you!"

"Put some clothes on!"

"Don't be such a prude! Besides, nobody else is complaining."

"That's because Kisuke's a pervert and Sui Feng's doesn't want to upset you," Ichigo points out to Yoruichi. If you hadn't guessed by now, Ichigo showed up with Sui Feng and Yoruichi, who had been a cat just moments before, jumped out of her perch in Kisuke's lap and, transforming mid air, wrapped her arms around Sui Feng and hug her tight, just to mess with the two newcomers.

As the two argue the validity of clothing, Sui Feng is shown her room by Kisuke. "Those two are going at it again," Kisuke states the obvious.

"Lady Yoruichi does tend to lack... decency in his company," Sui Feng says, comfortable with speaking something besides praise about Yoruichi with Urahara. Plus, she has to convince Urahara that she's trustworthy in order to complete her mission and have Central 46 grant Yoruichi immunity for the false charges pressed against her.

"At least Ichigo didn't acuse you of being a lesbian like everyone else does," Urahara points out.

Sui Feng hesitates slightly at that, the sting of those comments only slightly annoying her. Still, that's more than what most other insults can do, and she doesn't like it. She may idolize Yoruichi, but she's definitely into men. She just hasn't found one who's single that interests her.

"Well, here you are. If you need to contact the Sou Society, there's a phone over there," Kisuke says, pointing to a large device with a an old payphone attached to it.

"That can contact the Soul Society?" Sui Feng questions, a little doubtful.

"Of course! I started working on the Transdimensional Communicator once Aizen defected. I figured we'd eventualy get dragged into the fight and that we may even be forgiven of our past sins. I guess it'd be a bit too much to return, however; once Central 46 makes a decision, they don't do well with changing it." Urahara's hat shields the slight tinge of anger in his eyes. He really would like to go back someday, and he know's that Yoruichi would too.

"Thank you, Urahara. I'm going to meet with the Stealth Force member posted here in Karakura. Tell Lady Yoruichi I'll be back within an hour in human time." Sui Feng flash steps to "rendezvous." In all actuality, she's just finding an excuse to plant cameras around the store on her way out.

She doesn't want to spy like this on either Urahara or Yoruichi, but she has to. Otherwise, neither will be allowed back into the Soul Society, and that's if Central 46 doesn't renew the warrant for their arrest and execution. This way, everyone will be happy. Tessai may even be reinstated as Kido Commander. After all, the Kido Corp hasn't had a real leader since the three have been banned.

She just hopes that three days will go by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, glad to see this story has been doing good so far with you guys. I'm thinking I'll try to upload once a week. If you guys are enjoying the story and/or have any critism, feel free to post a review. If you're so far confused, don't worry, you're supposed to be. Also, remember that guy I mention in my last A/N, SquaredCircles? Yeah, it's that guy's birthday. Happy Birthday Shoutout! And, seeing as it's just really late at night for me, pretend like this came out May 8th. I will attempt to upload a new chapter every Friday, so come back each week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"We must inform Captain Sui Feng!" Some murmurs follow Hitsugaya's exclamation that can be heard from outside the Captains' meeting hall.

"Absolutely not! If Captain Sui Feng were to return, she would surely be killed. She is to remain in the World of the Living until further the threat is dealt with and her assignment is done," Yamamoto commands.

"But Head Captain, we need the Stealth Force-"

"Fool! Did you not hear their threat? Not even the Stealth Force's advanced Kido can hide from them," Yamamoto cuts the young captain off.

"Just who are these people?" Ukitake interjects.

"Those people were the founders of the Seireitei and it's protective forces. Majo Kumiawase created the Kido Corp and her younger brother, Hatsuyo Kumiawase founded the 13 Court Guard Squads. They have been reveered as the most powerful Soul Reapers of their specialty. Hatsuyo was the first Soul Reaper of the Seireitei to achieve Bankai, and Majo is the creator of all Kido."

The room is silent for once. All of the captains present stare in shock, even Kurotsuchi's eyes widened a bit. The tension has grown thick enough to be rendered as spiritual pressure and no one speaks while they allow their minds to process what has just been said.

"But old man Yama, you're older than they are, aren't you?" Kyoraku says. "They don't look an older than I am."

"When Majo and Hatsuyo Kumiawase were branded as traitors, they fled to the Dangai precipice world. Since the bridge was still largely unexplored, they were thought to have been killed by the cleaner. I can only assume that they found an altered portion that worked in reverse of the Dangai's usual fashion, and thus preserved their youth," Yamamoto explains.

"Traitors? Why would they betray the organizations that they created? What was their purpose?" Komamura inquires.

"It is unclear as to their motives, as they fled before they could be brought in for questioning. It does not matter why they did it, however; as you have seen, they must be stopped at all costs," Yamamoto declares, announcing an end to all speculation. "All captains will be on patrol, and members of the Kido Corp will be assigned to your temporary command. A team of reparation specialists will assist be sent to Sokyoku Hill to reconstruct the Sokyoku that was destroyed by Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The Sokyoku? Are you sure they'll be able to do it?" Hitsugaya asks doubtfully.

"Don't underestimate the Kido Corp," Shinji says. "They're more powerful than a lot of people give them credit for. I doubt there's a single person in here that could match one of their ranked members Kido for Kido."

"If you spot the traitors, you are not to engage them without first firing a red Kido flare. The nearest three captains will converge on the enemy and corner them. These enemies are not to be shown the courtesy of one on one battles; at least two captains are to engage one of the enemy. Permission is granted for use of released zanpakuto as well as Bankai within the main courtyard," Yamamoto instructs. "You have your orders. Dismissed!"

**...**

A sleepy man walks into his living area, yawning and stretching. A woman follows close behind, obviously having just woken up as well. The two sit down at the table in the middle, and the man's assistant offers them breakfast.

"Thanks Tessai. Where's Sui Feng?" Kisuke asks, accepting the food.

"The captain said that she was going to get a report from her subordinate on the tracking of the hollow," Tessai replies.

"Geez, why didn't she just ask us? It's not like we aren't capable of handling things down here," Yoruichi says.

"We both know why that is," Urahara replies.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just see how things go for a little longer, though."

**...**

"So, I'm your assistant for your mission."

"Yes."

"And I'm supposed to help you in any way I can."

"Correct."

"Then I just have one question: what the hell are we doing so early in the morning!?" Ichigo says exasperatedly.

"Quiet, you idiot! They'll hear us if you keep making so much noise!" Sui Feng whispers harshly. Though they are currently cloaked entirely, spiritual pressure and all, by Sui Feng's Kido, Ichigo's voice could still tip their targets off to their true intentions.

"Listen, this isn't my kind of mission, alright? I usually just run in and beat the crap out of people, not spy on my friends!" Ichigo complains, albeit in a quieter tone.

"This is for the good of everyone. You're here as a distraction in case we get caught. I'll leave you here and exclude you from the Kido if they sense your spiritual pressure. Do you remember what you're to say?" Sui Feng asks.

"I'm just supposed to tell them that you said that you found a lead, right?" Ichigo says.

"Correct. Now shut your mouth and pay attention."

"To what?"

"To the targets."

"They aren't doing anything."

"Not yet."

"So... are we just going to sit here?"

"Yes."

"And... I'm not allowed to leave?"

"No."

"And... we'll be here how long?"

"As long as we need to be."

"What if a hollow really does appear?"

"Then one of your friends or the Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura Twon will handle it."

"But what if I have plans?"

"Listen, Kurosaki," Sui Feng, finally fed up, turns on Ichigo frustratedly, "I don't care about whatever plans you made with your little friends. When you decided to become a Substitue Soul Reaper instead of backing down, you surrendered your free time to the Head Captain's leisure. Now be quiet!"

"Umm, Sui Feng?" Ichigo says uncertainly, looking just above the captain's short stature.

"That's _Captain _to the likes of you," Sui Feng scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, just... don't look behind you," Ichigo, turning beat red, warns her. All for naught, it would seem, as she still turns to face the candy shop owner and the candy shop moocher.

"Wh-what the-" Sui Feng cuts herself off to keep quiet and stares morbidly at the... sensual scene before her.

"Hey, I warned you. Let's go," Ichigo says.

"No," Sui Feng says with as much firmness as she can muster, which is still a surprising amount. "We have to stay and observe their daily routine."

Ichigo stares at her for a moment before standing up and scratching the back of his head. "You can peep on them if you want to," he says, "but I'm no voyeur. I'm leaving."

"Take another step and I'll drop you out of the Kido right now," Sui Feng threatens.

"Wha- Why you!" Ichigo, thinking quickly, remembers a breif description of the Kido being used by Sui Feng, and grabs a hold of her wrist. "Ha! Now you won't, or you'll be kicked out as well!"

"So you _do _pay attention," Sui Feng snaps. Without any warning, she uses Ichigo's hand on her wrist as a pivot to swing her foot up to the side of Ichigo's head.

Unfortunatley for her, Ichigo saw the attack coming. He catches her leg and quickly grabs Sui Feng around the waist, carefully making his way through the store while trying to keep the struggling captain from breaking anything.

Once outside, Ichigo releases Sui Feng. "What the hell, Sui Feng!? Would you calm down a little? I get what you're saying, but we don't need to watch them doing... _that._"

In all honesty, Sui Feng is grateful to Ichigo for removing her from the situation. However, she is evermore angry with him for disobeying direct orders. "If you ever, _ever _act on your own again I will have you killed. And if you ever touch me again," she adds in a quieter, slightly scarier tone, "I will do it myself. Now go find the assistant!"

**...**

"Hmm... Who should we test next?" Hatsuyo ponders.

"I don't know, but it would seem that the captains are a bit disfunctional with each other," Majo says.

"Yeah, you're right," Hatsuyo says solemnly. "At least they have order, though."

"Don't remind me," Majo pouts. When she heard that there hadn't been a Kido Commander until just recently when Hachigen Ushoda was reinvited to the Soul Society and that there still isn't a lieutenant, she was all but depressed. "What has the Seireitei fallen to?"

"It's sickening to think that we were kicked out and replaced by these disgraces. We'll show them what a Soul Reaper should be. I'm thinking we'll see what Squad 7 has to offer," Hatsuyo speculates.

"You mean the big fox thing?" Majo asks.

"Yeah. It should be a good fight."

**...**

The alarm is sounding throughout te Seireitei. A large portion of the Squad 7 barracks is missing, a giant suit of armor having fallen on them. Said armor's sword is in shards on the ground, with the intruder standing with his sealed zanpakuto, yawning.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Hatsuyo says disappointedly. Captain Komamura lies on the ground, bleeding heavily, his Bankai quickly disappearing. "Y'know, I said that I'd only do one a day, but that was just... sad. Well, better luck tomorrow, I guess."

"Halt!" Kensei Muguruma shouts as he, Byakuya Kuchiki and Shunsui Kyoraku flash step to the scene. The battle had happened so quickly that they only just now arrived, way too late to see Komamura's failure.

"Sorry boys, I said one a day. Tell you what; first person to get to me gets to fight me tomorrow," Hatsuyo taunts.

With a battle cry and a charge, Kensei rushes the invader, almost landing a hit on him. Hatsuyo seems to disappear, and Majo along with him, only his voice remaining for a moment. "Heh, you've got spunk. I accept your challenge. I'm expecting a better show than the fox man."

"Dammit!" Kensei yells, punching the ground. The Squad 4 members stationed nearby tend to Komamura's wound, a large gash in his left shoulder coming down to just above the heart. Shunsui sends a Hell Butterfly to the Head Captain's office before returning to his own squad.

"We should be safe for now," he says as he leaves, "but be on guard, just in case." The other captains follow his lead, returning to their posts.

**...**

"Captain, I insist that you rest," Kiyone Kotetsu pleads with Captain Ukitake.

"I insist more!" Sentaro says.

"I'm fine, honestly," Juushiro says. He'd just had a coughing fit a couple of minutes ago, and the blood is still on the ground to prove it. "You two should return to your posts. Lieutenant Kuchiki and I can handle things here," he says, smiling weakly.

"Absolutely not, Captain!" Both Kiyone and Sentaro exclaim.

"Are you refusing a direct order from your captain?" Rukia says, staring at the two wickedly.

"N-no! Not at all! Sir, yes sir!" the pair runs off to their patrol quickly, fearing what their lieutenant may do to them.

Rukia sighs. "Honestly, I get that they're trying to help, but they're just too pushy." She turns to look at her captain. "Though I have to admit, I am a bit worried too. Don't push yourself, ok?"

"I know, and thank you, Rukia. You've been a great help," Juushiro say gratefully.

A Hell Butterfly flutters into the room and Yamamoto's voice fills their ears. "This is an emergency update for Captains and Lieutenants only! Captain Komamura has been defeated. Be on watch for the enemy in Squad 9 tomorrow. That is all."

"Captain Komamura..." Juushiro says, his worry reflected by his pale features.

"This isn't good. Maybe we should try to contact Ichigo," Rukia suggests.

"No, Sui Feng would only get suspiscious, and the Head Captain was clear that she remain in the dark."

"I know, but these people are just too strong!"

"Don't doubt us so readily, Rukia," Ukitake says with a smile. "We just haven't had a chance to analyze their tactics yet. Just trust in you superiors; we're still here for a reason."

"Yes, Captain. I understand." Though still uncertain, Rukia will trust her captain's judgement.

**...**

"Gah, this is so boring!" Ichigo complains. "Can't we take a break?"

"No. A member of the Stealth Force must sometimes remain in hiding for months at a time; you can handle a few weeks," Sui Feng replies.

"But I'm not a member of the Stealth Force! I'm just a substitute!"

"And that's all you'll ever be if you don't learn some discipline."

"I get it, I get it! I'm not good enough to be a real Soul Reaper! Is that what you want me to say? Why do I have to stay here with you? I'd do better talking to them and letting you observe our conversation!" In Ichigo's defense, they have been in the same spot for at least five hours, just sitting and watching.

"No. They'd surely be able to tell that something is going on."

"There you go again, using that word! No! No! Is that all you ever say?"

"No."

"Gah! You know what? It's my turn to say no! I'm not doing this any longer! You can try to kill me if you want, but I'll go insane if I stay here another second! I'm leaving!" Ichigo flash steps as far away as possible so as not to disturb the residents of the shop. When he doesn't feel Sui Feng following him, he sighs in relief and goes to retrieve his body, which he finds lying around in his room.

"Hey, Kon," Ichigo says, getting the mod soul's attention.

"Yeah Ichi-" Kon's sentence is cut off by Ichigo using his combat pass to remove Kon from his body. He puts Kon back in the stuffed lion and settles into his own body, stretching his limbs to make sure they're working.

"Ichigo! You can't just cut a guy off like that! That was rude and you need to apologize!" Kon rants. Ichigo just grabs Kon by the head and throws him into the closet.

"Shut up, Kon."

"... Jerk."

"I wonder if they'll really go back if they get passed," Ichigo thinks aloud. "I'd rather have Urahara as the head of the Department of Research and Development, but he's usually the one that supplies the Soul Reapers with gear quickly."

"What are you blathering about?" Kon asks annoyingly.

"Nothing. I'm taking a nap. Try not to make any noise," Ichigo says, turning on his side.

**...**

Ichigo awakens on the side of a building in a familiar, gravity defying place. "What the-"

"Ichigo," Zangetsu's booming voice attracts Ichigo's attention to the old man, standing on his pole as his cloak flaps in the nonexistent wind.

"Zangetsu, what's wrong? What am I doing here?" Ichigo asks, worried.

"There are many things happening in the worlds, living and dead, Ichigo. I do not know what will come of it, but I know that it will be more dangerous than anything you have ever faced before. You will not be able to use your usual methods of attack, and remember, while bees can be annoying at times, they always produce honey."

And with that, Ichigo is awoken for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, it is I! This chapter is where things really get set into motion, so let's get to it! It's a bit short, I apologize, but this is all I could come up with given recent circumstances. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Morning Yoruichi. How'd you sleep?"

"I don't recall sleeping that much, Kisuke."

"Good morning, boss, Miss Shihoin. Would you like some breakfast?"

This is how each coversation that Sui Feng has listened to has gone. Random little chit chat, nothing that could signify that anything devious was afoot. Things seem to be looking good for her old friends, but it's still too early to tell yet. After all, it's only her 3rd day here.

However, there is one thing that's been bothering her. Or, rather, a slight annoyance.

_"Where's that damned substitute? Isn't he supposed to provide assistance? What an amateur, he can't even handle surveillance! Why the hell didn't the head captain assign me someone more competent?"_

Normally, it wouldn't bother her this much because normally, she could just scare her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, or anyone else under her command, into doing whatever she told them to do.

Ichigo, however, is a different story. She knows that she would have to face him herself if she truly wanted to kill him, and even then she wouldn't be able to win in an all out fight. She knew it, and he did too; he isn't afraid of her because he doesn't need to be. His battle instincts were good enough to tell him if he was about to be attacked, and even if she was fast enough to get a hit in, Suzumebachi requires two in order to kill.

Not that she really wants to kill him. Yes, she's angry and yes, she's ready and willing to give him a beating, but she doesn't think his actions are punishable by death. _"If he doesn't come back tomorrow, I'll just mention it in my report to the head captain. He can deal with him, since he technically isn't in my Squad."_

To be honest, though, the constant sex talk between Urahara and Yoruichi is starting to get to her. _"No! I am a professional. I've had to watch plenty of worse things during surveillance. If I can watch the inner workings of an old, fat man's sex dungeon, I can handle a few innuendos."_

The thought of that mission sends a small shiver down her spine, causing her to focus on her current one. Or, at least, she tries to, as she sense an enormous spiritual pressure, full of malice and hunger, suddenly appear. _"A hollow! That spiritual pressure has to be that of an arrancar!"_

"Think we should do something about that?" Yoruichi asks Kisuke.

"Nah, I'm sure Ichigo can handle it. It's small fry," comes Kisuke's response. And, as if on cue, the pressure disappears almost as quickly as it appeared, Ichigo's own seeming to have simply swallowed it up.

Even Sui Feng has to admit, that was a bit impressive. It seems that Ichigo not only is strong, but he's also fast and precise. _Still, he has no discipline._

As she sits in the shadows, however, Sui Feng is unaware of what's going on in the Soul Society.

**...**

The alarm sounds once more, centered in the Squad 9 barracks. Kensei Muguruma fires his red signal kido, but he doesn't wait for help to arrive to enter bankai.

"Tekken Tachikaze!" he announces, the purple cloth enveloping his arms as his zanpakuto turns into his bankai's knuckle blades. He immediately goes for a punch to the intruders face.

"Wow there, someone's eager to start," Hatsuyo says, dodging the punch. However, the wind the comes off of the attack still hits him, sending him backwards. "Well, that's new," he says, getting up off the ground, about 50 feet away.

Kensei doesn't give him any time to recover and is on him as soon as he's up, sending another punch. Hatsuyo blacks this one with his zanpakuto, the force of the blow causing the ground to give way beneath him.

"Fast and powerful. Exactly what I want in an opponent." Hatsuyo grins as he pushes Kensei's fist to the side and ducking under his other one, dodging the wind attack. He swipes with his blade, just barely missing his target as Kensei flash steps back.

"Dammit!" Kensei says to himself. He had been hoping to take the intruder out in one or two blows, but he knows that isn't possible unless he uses his last surprise. He kicks off again, changing his knuckle blades into spiked gauntlets that catch Hatsuyo's blade.

However, before he can attempt to disarm his opponent, Hatsuyo releases his shikai, giving him the advantage of having a large weapon that cannot be easily taken from him. He swings down with his zanpakuto, and Kensei sidesteps to launch a left hook at Hatsuyo, who ducks under the fist again. Then, in almost the blink of an eye, he brings his sword back up again throught Kensei at a speed that shouldn't be capable of such a large sword.

However, Kensei's reaction time is just barely fast enough for him to put his hollow mask on and escape the blow, immediately turning once more to offensive with his boosted abilities.

"Hollowfication, huh?" Hatsuyo remarks, keeping up with Kensei with notable effort. "I wouldn't think that Central 46 would allow such an eye sore as a vizard into the 13 Court Guard Squads. Not that I care, a soldier's a soldier."

Surprisingly, Kensei doesn't take any offense to the comment. He's used to insults about his hollow powers, and Hatsuyo technically hadn't insulted him. He just attacks again, swinging faster and harder than ever before.

After dodging an uppercut, Hatsuyo brings his sword down quickly, catching one of the spikes on Kensei's fist. Afraid of losing part of his bankai, the Sqaud 9 Captain tranform his weapons into brass knuckles, shortening them enough to avoid any damage. He follows up with a swift punch that Hatsuyo doesn't expect, and it lands in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kensei follows up the attack with a volley of punches, the last one sending Hatsuyo flying in the thick wall of the barracks.

"Damn, those are some good punches," Hatsuyo says, stumbling down from the impression his body has made in the stone. He coughs, spits out some blood, wipes it off his chin and takes off at high speed, his zanpakuto pointed forward.

Kensei prepares for the attack, ready to counter as Hatsuyo approaches rapidly. At the last second, however, the intruder allows his sword to lag behind him, pointing it straight backwards. The slight delay in the attack throws Kensei off, the fatigue of using his mask setting in, and the large hook of Hatsuyo's blade nears Kensei's mid-section, seconds away from almost ripping the vizard in half.

At the last second, however, a sword stabs into the ground, catching the hook and a second, shorter one is swung at its wielder. Hatsuyo ducks under the blade, but is stuck in the leg by a third, golden one. He feels his leg go numb, then limp and he stumbles to the ground. He quickly rolls away and uses a makeshift flash step to escape.

"Majo!" he yells and his sister appears, holding up what looks to be a curtain of light veiling a dark background. Hatsuyo stumbles through the portal and it closes behind him, the two of them vanishing.

"Whew, that was close," Shunsui says, pulling his longer sword from the ground and sheathing both. Kurotsuchi reseals his zanpakuto and places it in its sheath between his legs.

Kensei, however, falls to the ground face first, his bankai disappearing, leaving Tachikaze on the ground next to him. Blood seeps out from under his stomach, and he coughs up a great deal of it, too.

"Captain Muguruma!" Toshiro yells. He turns the man onto his back and uses Hyorinmaru to freeze the wound, temporarily stopping the bleeding.

"How did this happen? I'm sure that I stopped his sword before it hit him," Shunsui says, confused.

"It seems," Kurotsuchi says, "that the intruder can lengthen the spike of the hook in his zanpakuto. Interesting," he states, pulling a vial from his robes.

"What is that stuff?"Toshiro asks, wary of the mad scientist.

"It's medicine, a new mix of mine. I've been looking to try it on someone, but my request for soul experimentation was denied. Now, step aside, boy. I will administer the drug," Kurotsuchi says, stepping towards Kensei's limp figure.

"I'd rather have Captain Unohana treat him," Toshiro says, standing between the two captains.

"I said: step aside!" Kurotsuchi says angrily. He grabs the hilt of his zanpakuto, but Shunsui grabs his wrist.

"Now now, let's not fight in such desparate times. Captain Hitsugaya, I understand your concern, but there may not be enough time to get Captain Muguruma to Captain Unohana, and I don't think that ice will last for long," Shunsui says. Toshiro hesitantly steps aside, allowing Kurotsuchi to administer his drug.

The ice over the stab wound shatters, revealing purple tendrils writhing under Kensei's skin. They seem to stitch the wound shut, but then it disappears completely, no sign of damage remaining at all.

However, there is one thing that seems to be wrong. Kensei's shikakusho is turning white, though it does retain a light gray color. He remains passed out, and his spiritual pressure is almost nonexsistent.

"You bastard, what have you done!?" Toshiro yells accusingly at Kurotsuchi.

"Calm down," the creepy captain says, "the drug uses the user's spirit energy to repair the body. His wounds were serious enough to drain almost all of his spirit energy. It seems I need to revise the mixture," he adds as a side note.

"Captain Muguruma's wound does seem to be healed. Toshiro, please wait here until Squad 4 gets here. I'll report to old man Yama," Shunsui says.

**...**

"I see," Yamamoto says after listening to Shunsui's report of the situation. "You made the right decision in allowing Captain Korutsuchi to administer his medicine. However, it would seem as though another one of our captains has fallen; we need a better strategy."

"Captain Korutsuchi managed to use his paralysis on the intruder's leg, so I would imagine that he'll be the next target. We could wait there and ambush him," Shunsui suggests.

"Very well. Have Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake hide in the Department of Research and Technology. I will place you in charge of the attack. Make sure that there are no more surprises," Yamamoto orders.

"Yes sir," Shunsui says, flash stepping away to give the orders.

"Please use caution," Yamamoto says quietly after he leaves.

**...**

"Arrancars have been appearing more and more lately," Uryu Ishida says, dispersing his bow. He just finished off the last of the latest arrancar's minions, Ichigo having taken the leader down.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on," Ichigo says, wiping his brow.

"Maybe they've started to overpopulate Hueco Mundo. After Aizen and the Espada were defeated, I assume there was a struggle for power," Uryu speculates.

"Either way, I wish they'd leave Karakura Twon alone," Ichigo growls.

"They're probably being drawn here by _your_ spiritual pressure," Uryu says.

"So, waht, are you saying this is my fault all of a sudden!?" Ichigo says, exasperated.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you implied it!"

"Yeah, well maybe if you learned how to hide your spiritual pressure a little better, they wouldn't come here as often!" Uryu replies, gicing in to his aggravation.

Ichigo pauses at that. That actually was his fault. He hadn't put a whole lot of effort into hiding his spiritual pressure since the first time he had tried using kido under Urahara's supervision. That had been the only time he had tried concentrating his spirit energy since he had gotten his powers back, and it hadn't ended well. So, he just decided that he hadn't needed kido thus far, so he could probably do without.

However, if what Uryu said was true, then maybe he should try again, if only to be able to conceal his spiritual pressure. But who? He could ask Urahara, but he hadn't been able to teach him even the most basic kido, so maybe he should look elsewhere.

Yoruichi? He would, since she still masks her own spiritual pressure from time to time, but he'd rather not go through another... training session with her if he didn't have to.

Isshin? _"Oh HELL no!"_

Then that left one person currently in the World of the Living that would be suited for the job. After all, who better to teach him how to be stealthy than the Head of the Stealth Force?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again! This one's mainly gonna be me hating a specific character, I'll admit, but I'll keep it as unbiased as possible. Alright, I don't hate him, but I _do _strongly dislike his methods. Also, feel free to review at any time! I really keeps me going when I get word from you guys. After all, if you guys think something's a little off, I'd like to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Damn, that clown guy's gonna be a real pain in the ass." The old Head Captain sits on the ground, his leg still limp. He curses at not being able to move it at all, regardless of Majo's repeated attempts at healing. "I guess I'll have to kill him to get the full use of it again."

"Mm," was Majo's response. She hated killing, but she understood the situation. If Hatsuyo doesn't kill the Squad 12 Captain, he won't be able to conitnue fighting, and their cause is too important for that.

"I guess I'll have to use it," Hatsuyo says casually.

Majo's eyes widen. "So soon?"

"Yeah, unless you can think of anything else," he replies. "If things get too much more strenuous, I might have to take them on two at a time."

"Don't push yourself," Majo warns.

"Of course not," Hatsuyo replies with a cocky smile. "After all, I've still gotta help my big sis, don't I?"

Majo simply smiles at her younger brother. "What good are you going to do against Kido?"

"I won't, but I'll handle all the little Soul Reapers that try to attack you directly," the brother says.

"Ok," the sister replies. "I'll hold you to that, so don't die."

**...**

Sui Feng is getting more and more disturbed by the minute. She's been using a kido spell to increases the functionality of her senses because of the time Yoruichi bent over beside a sitting Urahara and whispered what Sui Feng had found out to be quite graphic details into his ear.

But being the good, honest Soul Reaper that she is, she just soldiers on. She understands the importance of her mission and, for the sake of her friends, she'll endure this hell.

Even if it includes those damned kids.

Oh god, the kids! Jinta, the little tomato headed brat that's worse than a certain lieutenant she knows, has the most annoying voice she's ever had to hear for hours at a time! And Ururu, while not having nearly the attitude that Jinta does, is as big a pushover as they come! She just lets Jinta do as he pleases and gives little to no protest when he gives her noogies or other forms of abuse. Then she goes and blames herself for everything when Jinta's the one who did it! Strangely enough, Ururu reminds her of _another _lieutenant, with matching hair and eye color.

_'Maybe Urahara cloned the two. Wouldn't put it past him.'_

As if the children and the sweet nothings weren't enough, Tessai had the strangest habit of staring almost directly at her, and she wonders if, as the former Kido Commander, her kido doesn't work against him. It's giving her the creeps, especially with his highly reflective glasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

So, when Ichigo Kurosaki appeared and asked her if she would teach him how to conceal his spiritual pressure, she left with him after he said "Hey" and before he said "Sui Feng."

_'Even the best soldier has to keep her sanity intact somehow.'_

**...**

"Hey! You didn't even let me talk!" Ichigo complains. The two are standing on the opposite side of Karakura Town from Urahara Shop. Sui Feng wouldn't respond to anything Ichigo said until they got as far away from the _cursed_ candy shop and it's _demonic _residents.

"Now's your chance to speak. Or would you rather keep complaining?" Sui Feng says evenly.

Ichigo takes the hint. "Teach me how to control my spiritual pressure," he blurts out.

"What? Why should I?" Sui Feng says, not liking how the substitute seemingly gave her an order.

"S-sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that. Would you teach me how to control my spiritual pressure?" he asks more politely. "The amount of hollows appearing in Karakura Town has been increasing lately and I think I might be the reason why."

Sui Feng sighs. "Why not ask Urahara? He was the head of the surveillance department, once upon a time," she says.

"I've tried, but I can't concentrate enough with him always trying to kill me. It works for battle strategy, but not stealth," Ichigo replies.

"So you want to learn about stealth, huh? Then don't expect me to go easy on you. I don't have all day week to train you because I have a mission to accomplish, so I'll make this short. If you can't handle that, then that's too bad for you." Sui Feng sees the boys determination and an almost sadistic smirk grows on her face.

Ichigo merely grins back. "That's no problem. My training's always been rushed so I think I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Find me." Sui Feng disappears without a trace. Ichigo, confused, searches everywhere for her spiritual pressure but finds it nowhere. He looks around him but sees nothing to indicate her presence.

_'Dammit, where's she gone? What's this gotta do with teaching me how to hide my spiritual pressure?' _he thinks to himself as he starts looking around town.

**...**

"Captain Mayuri!"

"Nemu, where's the sample from the last test?"

"Right here, Master Mayuri."

"Captain! The intruders are here!"

"Good, Nemu, hand them here. Quickly now, or they'll spoil! And don't expose them to the air!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri."

"Captain!" the lab assistant pleads, an explosion occuring outside.

"Dear, dear, what _is _all the ruckus about? Can't you see that I'm working?" Kurotsuchi says, annoyed at the interruption.

"But Captain, we're being attacked!"

"And?" the mad scientist asks, to which the assistant has no answer. "Very well, I suppose I'll deal with them. But if these samples go bad, it'll be _your fault_," he says, staring holes into his subordinate, who scurries off in fear.

"Shall I go with you, Master Mayuri?" Nemu asks.

"No, you stay here, Nemu. Don't let those samples spoil," the Squad 12 Captain sighs. He flash steps to the scene of the explosion to get the fight over as quickly as possible so that he may return to his test.

"Really, you couldn't have picked a more inopportune time to do this, could you?" he asks with sever aggravation. He draws his zanpakuto half way before calling out, "Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

The large, golden headed baby-caterpillar appears overhead of Kurotsuchi as he faces his opponent.

Hatsuyo looks at the monstrosity. "That thing's pretty big, huh? At least you're smart enough to realize that you'll need your bankai," he says. "By the way, what is this place?"

"This is the Department of Research and Development, and you're interrupting a _very _important test right now, so hurry up and die already!" Kurotsuchi yells as the poison spews out of his zanpakuto's mouth. It surrounds Hatsuyo, infecting him immediately with the bacteria.

"A poison that can be spread through the skin, and a sword that can permanently paralyze a limb. How clever," Hatsuyo says, his whole body turning purple.

Kurotsuchi is a bit confused at the man's nonchalant attitude. "The poison is obviously affecting him, so why is it that he-"

"Bankai," Hatsuyo interrupts Kurotsuchi's speech. His sword, which he had slowly pulled out, seems to explode with spirit energy. The blast hits Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo and causes it to tumble backwards, taking the blow for Kurotsuchi as well.

When the dust from the explosion settles, Hatsuyo's zanpakuto has grown to be just barely taller and wider than himself as it sticks into the ground. It seems to be a giant version of his shikai, with the blade being a full navy blue as purple-ish white strands run al the way down it, giving the visage of lightning across the night sky. The guard has turned a shade of green reminiscent of his eyes, and a single, one inch chain link dangles from the hilt.

"Hageshi Rakurai." The name is whispered into Kurotsuchi's ear as Hatusyo is directly behind him, the giant blade casting a shadow over the scientist. He flash steps away as it's swung down with lightning speed, absoluetly destroying the ground underneath with pure strength.

"My, my, it seems as though your wounds aren't affecting you," Kurotsuchi says excitedly. Hatsuyo hasn't healed, for he's still tinted purple, but he can once more use his leg. The new development excites a little interest in Kurotsuchi, but not enough to distract him from his current experiment. "Still, I've got work to do."

Hatsuyo sees the attack coming from (literally) a mile away as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's chest of blades rams forward onto him. The intruder doesn't dodge, but instead uses more speed than it would require to do so as he destroys each and every single blade, one by one, by matching it's pace and keepig ahead of it. The bacteria continues to infect him, but he doesn't show any signs of getting weaker or slower.

"Is this all? You're so slow," Hatsuyo says. He once again appears beside his opponent, but this time his sword is already out in front of him, the giant hook surronding Kurotsuchi. The end of the jack knifed edge extends to touch itself on the other side of Kurotsuchi, trapping him. The hole grows smaller and smaller, cutting into the scientist.

"Luckily for you, we're both in a hurry," Hatsuyo says. He wills the hole to close in an instant, and it quickly returns to its original state.

However, Kurotsuchi's body is not lying on the ground in two pieces as it should be. Instead, his there is a strange liquid on the ground where the pieces should be. "This is truly bothersome," the researcher's annoyed voice emanantes from the liquid as it moves itself away.

"What is this?" Hatsuyo asks the puddle. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I merely converted my body into a liquid form that can neither attack nor be attacked. Thanks to you, my I'll have to start my experiment all over! Those samples too a long time to harvest, you know! It isn't easy to gain access to live arrancar these days!"

"Majo," Hatsuyo says as the slime scurries away. Without a word, a containment barrier is formed arond Kurotsuchi, trapping him once more.

"What is this!? Let me out of here this instant!" the angry scientists voice yells in rage.

"Only if you lift the binding on my leg," Hatsuyo says. It'll be annoying to have to use my bankai the entire time I'm here."

"And why should I? You can't hurt me in this state, and you'll be killed before I regenerate."

"Sure, but we can always transport you to the same pocket dimension that we've been hiding in for milleniums. Your department and your squad would all be given away by the time you'd manage to figure out how to get back, and you wouldn't be able to continue your research," Hatsuyo threatens.

After a moment, Kurotsuchi lets out an agitated noise. "Fine! It's done! Now release me!"

Hatsuyo dispels his bankai and feels that he can still use his leg. He coughs up a large amount of blood due to the poison, but he's satisfied. "Very well. As promised," he says, signaling to Majo. She lets him go and gives Hatsuyo a hand through the portal she opens up as the other captains arrive.

**...**

"You shouldn't be so reckless," Majo scolds her younger brother as she heals his infection. "This stuff could have killed you, ya'know."

"I knew you'd save me, Majo," Hatsuyo replies with a smile.

"What if it had been too late? You know your bankai only gives you the ability to ignore anything afflicting you, right? Your cells were still dying rather quickly, and you let yourself be infected."

"I did it to make him over confident. It worked, didn't it? I'm still alive, so I kept my promise."

Majo sighs and looks down at Hatsuyo's face. "Just be more careful next time, or you'll worry me to death."

"I can't promise that, and you know that."

"I know. Just lie to me."

"Fine. I won't get a single scratch on me for the rest of our test."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooh, last chapter left off with some forshadowing! Now, 7 days and 6 insomniatic nights later, I bring you this! I hope I did a good job, but it's up to you guys to tell me so! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"What is the meaning of this!? Why were you not waiting in Squad 12 as you were supposed to!?" the Head Captain shouts at Shunsui.

"I'm sorry sir, the fight was so quick that we couldn't make it in time," the Squad 8 Captain replies, looking ashamed. "We've not been able to locate Captain Kurotsuchi. We assume that he's in the process of putting himself back together."

Yamamoto isn't pleased, but he understands that Kurotsuchi tends to rush things a bit. After a long silence, he speaks once more. "Is there any sign of who the intruders will target next?"

"No sir, we have no idea."

**...**

"Are you sure? That guy's sword... you can't dodge it!" Majo protests.

"That's what Hageshi Rakurai is for," Hatsuyo replies confidently.

"You can still die in your Bankai!" Majo reasons.

"Most people die late in a battle due to fatigue slowing them down. When I'm in Bankai, I don't get battle fatigue, but Mr. 'Thousand Cherry Blossoms' will. He'll cut me, I'll get slower. He'll think he's won, I'll release my Bankai. He'll realize his mistake too late," Hatsuyo explains as though it was really that simple.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It'd just be best to take this guy out before I run into him while I'm already fighting someone else."

**...**

"Dammit Sui Feng, where are you!?" Ichigo lets out an aggravated yell as he flash steps all around Karakura Town.

_'My house-no. The Vizard's old hide out-nothing. Urahara's shop-no sign. The park-She's nowhere!'_

The substitute is almost ripping his hair out due to the frustration of not being able to find her. It means she isn't going easy on him, even though he's horrible at detecting spiritual pressure.

_'What's this even for, anyway!? Isn't she supposed to be teaching me how to _hide _my spiritual pressure!? Then why am I trying to find _her_!?'_

In all his anger and annoyance, he completely overlooks the small ripple in the sky near him that houses a certain sneaky captain.

_'He's way too dense. It's almost pathetic. What's so difficult about tracking someone down in this little barrier?' _Sui Feng wonders as she watches her unaware pursuer. She's been following Ichigo this entire time, waiting and hoping that he'll notice so that they can move on. _'It's like training a child!'_

Ichigo pauses in his search. He stands still and closes his eyes, causing Sui Feng to sigh. _'So he's finally breaking down and using spirit ribbons, huh?' _She sees the ribbons materialize in front of Ichigo who immediately grabs Sui Feng's red ribbon and pulls it. He follows the ribbon's trail and is surprised to see that it seems to disappear mid-air. He walks the short distance and reaches out into the air and feels the hard, vibrant surface of the barrier.

His faces seems to contort with embarassment which turns into anger as he turns around quickly and calls out to Sui Feng. "I know you're there, just come on out!"

"Took you long enough," the Squad 2 Captain says. "However, I am surious about something; how did you know which ribbon was mine so quickly? There's at least five Soul Reapers in Karakura right now."

"It was pretty easy. I know what all of the others' spiritual pressure feels like, so I picked the one I didn't recognize," Ichigo explains.

"I see. Okay, again. No spirit ribbons this time," Sui Feng orders.

"Wait, why are we doing this?" Ichigo demands to know. "You're supposed to be training me to hide my spiritual pressure, not find others'."

"Stop complaining," Sui Feng says. "If you don't like the way I'm training you, you can go home at any time."

"Fine, I will," Ichigo says stubbornly. "And I won't help you either until you explain to me what this is all about."

"You think I need your help?" Sui Feng sounds amused at the prospect. "Please, don't make me laugh. It's fine by me if you just stay out of the way."

"Ok, I will!" Ichigo says, slightly upset that his bluff didn't work. He can't back out of it now, or he'd look like a fool. He and Sui Feng depart in opposite directions, Ichigo to his house and Sui Feng to Urahara Shop.

**...**

"Where do you think he'll strike next, captain?" Renji Abarai asks, attempting to make conversation to fill the silence that has settled between the two for the past three days. Byakuya, however, doesn't answer. He merely continues to patrol the area for any signs of abnormalities.

As Renji continues to talk and Byakuya continues to ignore him, a slight fluctuation of spiritual pressure slips into the confines of Squad 6. Byakuya orders Renji to be quiet as he concentrates on the deviation. He then draws his sword so quickly that Renji doesn't even register what's happening until half a second later, when a flash of black and gray hurls itself at his captain as the intruder attacks and disappears, only to reappear behind him and then again to the side. Byakuya disappears as well, and the two start fighting at mind boggling speeds.

"Captain!" the lieutenant calls out, drawing his own zanpakuto. He prepares to enter the high speed battle when his captain stops him.

"Renji," Byakuya's deep voice says, "stay out of this. Take care of the girl." Renji nods and obeys his captain's orders, secretly relieved that he doesn't have to participate in a fight he can't even see.

Hatsuyo and Byakuya pause their mid-air combat for a moment as the two catch their breath. "You're fast, I'll give you that," Hatsuyo says. Byakuya doesn't even reply to the comment, and instead holds his sword in front of him, pointing upwards.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he commands, releasing his shikai. The blade breaks down into little pink shards that swarm towards their opponent. Hatsuyo flash steps away at the last second and apears behind byakuya, swinging downwards with his own released zanpakuto. Byakuya easily dodges and returns the attack from a distance with Senbonzakura's petals.

The continue like this for a while until Hatsuyo starts slowing down. This allows for the pink cherry blossoms to cut and scratch him, leaving small, shallow wounds all over his body. Byakuya senses his opponent's weakness and closes in for the kill, flash stepping behind Hatsuyo with a kido charged.

"Hado number four: Byakurai," he says, releasing the enormous attack. The lightning hits Hatsuyo in the middle of the back and comes out through his chest, traveling in a huge arc of electricity. Hatsuyo falls to the ground, lying limp on the cold tiles.

"Hatsuyo!" Majo screams as she breaks away from her fight with Renji, which had mainly consisted of her dodging the lieutenant's attacks with little to no effort. She rushes to her brother's side, trying to shake him awake with tears in her eyes.

Byakuya slowly approaches the two. He stops a small distance away and directs a bakudo at Majo, who counters with a barrier that causes the kido to disperse. Byakuya fires Sokatsui at it, but it doesn't even faze it. Even Senbonzakura has no effect on it.

Inside the barrier, Majo can be seen trying to revive Hatsuyo with Kido. The green light emanating from her hands seems to be having little to no effect on his wounds, however, and Byakuya figures that she must be too distraught to use healing kido properly. He turns and walks away, figuring that his job here is done.

"Not so fast," Hatsuyo's voice says from right behind the captain. Byakuya's eyes widen slightly and he turns around, sealed zanpakuto ready to block an attack but it never comes. Instead, a huge blade is swung from behind him, the massive weapon slicing clean through him from the right shoulder to the left hip.

"C-Captain!" It's Renji's turn to yell out, but he doesn't run to Byakuya's side because half a second later, Byakuya's body disappears, leaving only his haori behind, which was cut in two by Hatsuyo's attack. The intruder turns in time to block Senbonzakura, and the two are off again.

"So, you know Utsusemi, huh?" Hatsuyo says with little surprise.

"You seem to know of some tricks as well," Byakuya finally speaks. "It does not matter. You will die by my sword."

"Don't be so sure of that," Hatsuyo says, swinging his bankai at Byakuya at an alarmingly fast pace. His movements keep getting faster and faster, eventually landing blow after blow on the Squad 6 Captain. While it's nothing too serious, Byakuya knows that Hatsuyo is only going to get faster.

"Bankai," he announces, dropping his sword into the ground. Giant blades appear to either side of him, as though outlining a path, before breaking down into petals similar to his shikai. "Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi." The billion blades all surroind Byakuya before swirling upwards and striking at Hatsuyo at lightning fast speeds.

Hatsuyo dodges, only to have another portion of blades attack him. He dodges again to face another, then another. He keeps moving as fast as he can, but he still receives wounds all of his body.

Byakuya notices that no matter how many wounds the man recieves, he doesn't slow down or even flinch. He assumes that it's part of his bankai, along with the obvious boosts to his physical capabilities, not unlike Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu. If Captain Kurotsuchi hadn't used his pathetic excape tactic, he might have been able to communicate this information to the others instead of having to resolidify himself. _'Such an unhonorable man in the position of captain.'_

Byakuya readjusts his strategy. Instead of trying to wear his opponent down in defense, he'll turn on the offensive. He lifts his hands, finely controlling Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's movements force Hatsuyo into the area he wants. He surrounds the intruder in the waves of pink death as they start to swirl around the target.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya says as his bankai completely encompasses Hatsuyo. Cursing, the intruder realizes what's about to happen and flash steps as fast as he can at the wall of the sphere. Placing his hands on the giant blade of his zanpakuto, he flows his spirit energy into it to stick his hands to it as though they were fused and uses it as a shield to ram his way out, sustaining minimal damage on his way out of the trap.

Byakuya realizes what happens but he cannot disperse the attack unless he changes the form of his bankai. "Senkei," he decides, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Both he and Hatsuyo are surrounded by an arena of pink swords, one of which flies to Byakuya's hand as he blocks Hatsuyo's attack.

Hatsuyo is surprised at the versatility of his opponent's weapon. He notices that this new form has increased Byakuya's physical attack strength at the obvious decrease in defense, seeing as he's no longer being surrounded by the flower petals. The two start trading blows, but even Byakuya's speed and endurance has it's limits.

The fight goes on for a vicious 16 which, when added to the 8 minutes that took up the beginning of the fight, makes 24 minutes. Byakuya has noticed that at each two minute mark, a new link in the thick, one inch chain hanging off the hilt of Hageshi Rakurai forms, though there has been no change in Hatsuyo's movements or strength. Now, the chain is at one full foot and is starting to glow.

Hatsuyo curses. _'If only I could contact Majo in this thing.' _He starts formulating a plan to make Byakuya dispel his Senkei, and he's noticing that the length of the fight is finally starting to take its toll on the man. After a low sweep with his blade, Hatsuyo changes up his attack pattern and kicks the slightly winded Byakuya. The attack connects with Byakuya's stomach, sending him flying into the wall of his Senkei. it displaces one of the swords for a small moment, but that's enough.

The purple energy that constitutes the Senkei is disrupted momentarily in the area where the sword was moved, and the outside world can be seen for a split second. Majo's voice can be heard completing an incantation that Renji, her current opponent, assumes is for him. However, as she finishes reciting "Hado number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho," she redirects her aim for the small gap in the Senkei where she can glimpse her brother, his chain full in length.

Only a small portion of the enormous attack makes it into the Senkei. Hatsuyo turns his blade flat to allow the attack to hit the broad side. The attack is absorbed and Hageshi Rakurai glows with a blue aura, lightning crackling around the sword. Hatsuyo grins and takes off after Byakuya, who has just gotten to his feet.

"It's about time we ended this!" Hatsuyo says as he swings his zanpakuto at Byakuya. The noble has no choice but to block the attack, and the moment their swords meet, the kido in the Hatsuyo's is transferred into Byakuya's. Because Byakuya's sword is made up entirely of metal flower petals, the electricity is conducted straight into his hand, arm and entire body within seconds. Byakuya's body starts shaking violently and he falls to the ground, completely unconscious. His bankai is dispelled and he plummets into the tiles beneath, landing with a resounding _thud._

"Good job... Majo...," Hatsuyo says before his own bankai falls apart. He too starts to fall but is caught by a quick "Tsuriboshi!" from Majo. His wounds are extensive and he's lost more blood than Majo knew he had in his body. She immediately starts healing him and stops the bleeding so that she can transport him into the Dangai.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji yells. The captains of Squads 4, 5 and 8 had all managed to make it to the battle but couldn't manage to pin down Majo who had erected multiple moving barriers to protect her. Retsu Unohana, who had been among them, immediately begins treating her fallen comrade.

"Do you think you can get him awake enough to debrief?" Shinji asks.

"I'm not sure. His wounds aren't too extensive, but he seems to have been electrocuted," Unohana replies. "I may be able to focus on returning his consciousness, but it'll cause the healing process to take much longer."

"We have no idea about what went on in that Senkei of his," Shunsui says. "We need to know what went on in there or we'll be stuck in the same situation as he was."

"Very well. He'll be awake within the next four hours."

**...**

"It seems as though the woman put up a facade of healing her brother so that they could gain the upper hand on Captain Kuchiki," Captain Kyoraku reports. "Captain Kuchiki also stated that the two can combine their attacks 24 minutes after Hatsuyo Kumiawase activates his bankai."

"That combined with his ability to ignore all wounds received during battle makes his bankai particularly dangerous," Head Captain Yamamoto says gravely.

"If I may, sir, if you knew the two from long ago, how do you not know of their attack patterns?" Shunsui asks.

"The former Head Captain never had to release his bankai for any fight, even when he and his sister retreated into the Dangai Precipice World while being chased for treason," the old captain responds.

"I've been meaning to ask you, old man Yama; why were the intruders branded as traitors in the first place?" Shunsui's tone is a little suspicious, and he doesn't go to great lengths to hide it at all.

Yamamoto sighs. "Majo and Hatsuyo Kumiawase, along with their brother and former commander of the Stealth Force, Kansoku Kumiawase, were so powerful that they posed a threat to the Spirit King himself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in uploading, but I had plans with certain people and was busy. Here it is, though, for all you to enjoy and review. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

As two men race through the forest of the Rukon District, only one can be heard by the ever-so-slight fluttering of leaves. His brother had taught him well enough, but he was not perfect at hiding his presence. Of course, it was not their purpose to conceal themselves entirely; they just needed to hide their exact location.

Two taps with a short time between each one. Understanding the code, the smaller of the two peels off undetected, leaving the larger of the two men to continue luring their pursuers. The smaller man waits half a second for the people chasing him to pass him up before resuming his incredibly fast pace, silently muttering an incantation. As he finishes the words, he makes his presence known in the most shocking way he can think of.

"Hello," he wispers into the ear of what must be the leader of the 5 man team. The leader, while slightly larger than the man, hadn't expected the voice and immediately stops his troops, but it's already too late.

"Bakudo number 75: Gochutekkan," the small man says. Five huge iron pillars materialize and fall from the sky, one landing on each man. This allows the larger man to turn around and place seki seki bindings on their pursuers.

"Nice work, Kansoku," the large man in the Head Captain's haori says.

"Thanks, Hatsuyo. Nice distraction," Kansoku replies with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me drawing their attention away, we wouldn't have caught them alive," Hatsuyo says heatedly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Kansoku says innocently. "Here, give your older brother a hand in interrogating these traitors."

Hatsuyo turns his attention to the freshly caught prisoners. "I was planning on it," he says with a hard look and a short blast of spiritual pressure. It causes four of the men to start coughing from the quick change in pressure, leaving the leader to stare defiantely into his captors' eyes.

"So," Kansoku, who looks similar to Hatsuyo but smaller in stature and with less battle worn features, says to the leader, "is there a reason behind following us?"

Instead of answering, them man attempts to bite off his tongue. Before he can, however, Kansoku uses a technique similar to flash step to ram his fist into the man's mouth, breaking his teeth and grabbing his tongue. After using his other hand to remove the rest of the shattered tooth fragments from the vicinity of the man's tongue, he lets go.

"I'll ask you again," Kansoku says dangerously with a look that makes it clear that he's not above torturing people, "why were you following us?"

The man, after crying out in pain from having his front twelve teeth removed, manages to spit out weakly, "I'll never tell."

"Are you sure about that?" Hatsuyo asks doubtfully. "This my brother's got a real mean steak in him. If he wants to know something, he'll get the information. In fact," he says, crouching down and leaning towards the mans ear, "he's been known to leave his interrogation victims strapped to the Sogyoku pillars for weeks with the threat of allowing the heat of the Sogyoku's flames cook them alive."

The man's eyes widen. He's never seen the Sogyoku active, but he's heard tales of the intense heat emitten from the weapon rumored to be as powerful as a thousand zanpakuto. Shivering, he starts speaking through the blood dripping from his shredded gums at a pace that the two brothers can't understand.

"Stop," Kansoku says firmly, planting a swift kick in the man's chest to snap him out of his hysteria. "Now speak calmly."

"Th-they told us to k-k-kill you," the man says, close to tears at the prospect of facing Kansoku's torture.

"They? They who? Who was it!?" Hatsuyo yells as he shakes the man by his shihakusho. He slowly lifts him into the air by the black material with relative ease.

"C-central 46!" the man blurts out as though saying it quickly would keep the fact that he said it a secret.

"Central 46? What is this crap you're spewing!? What reason would they have to sentence the Head Captain and the Commander of the Stealth Force to death!?" Hatsuyo adds to the tension with his immense spiritual pressure, thickening the air enough to make the man have breathing difficulties, but not enough to prohibit speech.

"They didn't say! They just sent me and my men to kill you, and another team to execute the Kido Commander!" the man says.

"Majo!" Kansoku says worriedly before disappearing with a flash step. Hatsuyo, after knocking the man out, follows his brother, though he's no where near as fast as him and lags behind a substantial distance.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Hatsuyo's eyes flutter open for a breif moment before closing again. Majo, a tired but determined expression on her face, is still tending to he little brother's wounds.

"Have you been up all night?" Hatsuyo asks, concerned.

"Oh, don't start sounding worried for me," Majo says crossly. "Do you have any idea how many times you came within an inch of your life over the last eight hours?"

Hatsuyo sighs, knowing he's upset her. "I'm sorry, Majo. I didn't think-"

"Exactly! You didn't think! You just rushed in head first and almost got yourself killed with that stupid bankai of yours on this stupid revenge quest! So now, I'll do the thinking, and as your older sister, I'm putting an end to this whole thing!" Majo blows up, glaring at Hatsuyo.

"Majo, I know you're upset, but we can't just give up," Hatsuyo pleads. "This isn't just revenge."

"Yes, it is, and you know it!" Majo interrupts, "All this crap about 'testing the new generation' is nothing but an excuse to go on a rampage! The only reason nobody's died yet is because you're saving that for Central 46, isn't that right!?"

"So what if it is!?" Hatsuyo lashes out in return. "They had him killed! They would've had us killed too if it weren't for him sacrificing himself!"

"So what? Are you going to kill the Spirit King too? He's the reason they ordered our deaths!" Majo replies.

Hatsuyo hesitates, refusing to meet Majo's eyes. "No," he says finally. "But we can't just let things go. I refuse to," he says stubbornly, hatred overflowing from his words.

Majo glares at him for a moment longer before sighing. "You and your thick head. It's going to get you killed. You know that, don't you?" she says tenderly.

"Not if you're there to heal me," Hatsuyo says, finally cracking a small grin.

"I won't always be there," Majo says.

"You will when I need you. I promise not to do anything reckless without you," Hatsuyo replies.

Majo sighs again. She too wants revenge for her older brother. "Fine. But not today! You need to rest. With any luck, you might be able to stand in a few hours."

"That bad, huh?" Hatsuyo says. Usually, it would only take half an hour for Majo to fully mend a broken limb.

Majo doesn't reply. Instead, she continues her work. "Hey," Hatsuyo says, grabbing her hand. "Don't push yourself. You need some rest too, so make sure you get some."

"I know that. Unlike you, I know my limits," Majo replies.

**...**

"I declare that this Captains' Meeting is now in session!" Head Captain Yamamoto says stately, tapping his cane against the ground.

"Sir," Captain Hitsugaya says immediately, "are you sure that it's a good idea to hold a Captains' Meeting right now?"

Captain Unohana answers his question. "Given the amount of damage the enemy sustained during the battle with Captain Kuchiki, even I wouldn't be able to fully heal him within a day. No matter how powerful those two are, they aren't invulnerable."

"They sure do seem like it, though," Captain Kyoraku says. "I've seen the man fight more than almost anybody here, and the woman's too quick for me to pin down."

"What's the status of the Sogyoku?" Captain Ukitake asks.

"The Kido Corp reports that it is almost fully restored, though the final stages may take some time," Captain Hirako answers. He's been placed in charge of monitoring the project due to his history with Hachigen, the acting Kido Commander. The only reason he hasn't taken the position fully yet is because he's confident that Tessai will return to it.

"How much time? We can't afford to lose any more captains. It'll take at least two to wield the Sogyoku and even more to provide the distraction," Captain Aikawa points out. He's the acting Captain of Squad 7.

"I'd say about two more days, but it's impossible to know for sure. After all, nobody's ever reconstructed such a weapon, and the original manufacturer of the weapon is long since dead," Shinji replies.

"Should the Sogyoku not be ready in time for the next attack, we'll need a new strategy," Captain Otoribashi says. "I propose we make contact with the Substitute Soul Reaper."

"I agree with Rose," Shinji says. "The only person who might be as powerful as him in terms of destructive force is the Head Captain himself, and he's faster than anybody in this room."

"Very well. Captain Hitsugaya, you will go to the World of the Living and inform Ichigo Kurosaki of the situation. You wil not be able to hide this from Captain Sui Feng, so breif her as well. If she has completed her mission, request the aid of Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi. At this point, we cannot choose our allies," the Head Captain orders. "Dismissed!"

**...**

_'This is annoying.'_

Ichigo, standing in front of Urahara Shop, is trying to think of any excuse that he could make up to convince himself that none of this is actually his fault. When he finally gives up, he forges into the bowels of the candy store in search of Urahara.

"Hey, Kisuke!" he calls out. The young owner immediately appears from behind the counter and gives a big yawn.

"Why hello there, Ichigo? Have you come to browse my wares?" Kisuke asks slyly.

"Sorry, no. Actually, I have a message for Sui Feng. Is she here?" Ichigo asks, doubtful. He doesn't actually think she's there with their knowledge, but he knows that she's watching.

"I'm afraid she's stepped out for the moment. She didn't even let Yoruichi go with her," Urahara says with a confused tone. "Do you know if anything's going on with her?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Has she been acting strange lately?" Ichigo tries to act innocent, but fails miserably.

Urahara stares at him for a moment. _'Yep, he knows.' _"Not really, she's just seemed a little off lately. Must be under the weather," he says nonchalantly. "What did you need to see her for?"

"Oh, she was helping me hide my spiritual pressure, but we kinda got into it," Ichigo says, scratching the back off his head. "If you could, tell her I'm sorry. I'd still appreciate it if she'd train me."

"Yeah, she can be a bit bull headed at times," Kisuke says. "Though she does know what she's talking about. She doesn't mess around, Ichigo."

"Trust me, I've gathered that," Ichigo says. "Well, thanks anyway, Kisuke," he adds, leaving the store.

"No problem. Come back any time!" Urahara waves after him.

And Sui Feng just watches him go until he's out of sight. After that, she decides to go after him.

However, if she's going to train him, he'll receive punishment for his actions.

**...**

"498... 499... 500," Ichigo wants to drop dead at the last number, but he know's he'll have to start his punishment push-ups all over again if he does because Sui Feng is currently sitting square between his shoulders, counting. Some push-ups she didn't count because he didn't lower her down far enough or his back wasn't straight enough or because she just _felt _like it, and not once did Ichigo complain.

"Alright Kurosaki, you're done," the small captain says, rising from her seat. Ichigo allows his arms to fly out from under him as his face hits the ground. Being in his physical body, it hurts a bit when he lands, but not as much as his sore muscles.

Sui Feng eats a Soul Candy and tells the spare soul to take her gigai and Ichigo's body back to Ichigo's house before tossing the Substitute Soul Reaper his combat pass. He bumps his chest with it and feels the sweet relief of his soul leaving his aching arms and abdomen behind.

"So, am I going to have to find you again?" Ichigo asks, but not in a rude way.

"No," Sui Feng says. "You've proven that you can sense spiritual pressure to some small degree, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see spirit ribbons. The _point_ of that," she says, passing a glare at Ichigo, "is to show you what the enemy is looking for so that you know what it is that you're hiding."

Right about now, Ichigo feels like a total idiot. _'Of course that's why! How am I supposed to hide something if I don't know what it is?'_

Seeing the realization in his eyes, Sui Feng continues. "Now, focus on your own ribbon. Remember what it feels like."

Ichigo nods and closes his eyes. He concentrates on the surrounding spiritual pressures, then on his own. He reaches out and grabs his own ribbon, but instead of tugging it, he just holds it, feeling the warm energy coming from it. Feeling the energy reminds him of yesterday, when he grabbed a hold of Sui Feng's ribbon. _'It was cold, but in a refreshing way... and it felt powerful, dedicated...'_

A sharp pain in his abdomen and the air leaving his lungs returns him to the consciousness. "I said focus!" Sui Feng snaps. Ichigo's brow twitches in annoyance, but he doesn't get mad. He just rolls with the punches or, in this case, the kicks.

He closes his eyes again, honing in on his own spiritual pressure. It too feels powerful, but in a different way. His is more of an all out destructive force, while Sui Feng's is precise, concentrated...

Another blow to the back of the head causes him to refocus. _'Dammit, why can't I concentrate!? I keep thinking about Sui Feng... it's not like I having a crush on her or anything! Ah, dammit, I'm doing it again! Focus!'_

Sui Feng smirks at the boy's struggle. She can't tell exactly what he's thinking, but she can feel her own spirit ribbon being drawn towards him. _'This kid has no idea what he's getting himself into.'_

Still, it might be a little fun to poke fun at him. After all, Lady Yoruichi seems to enjoy doing it, so it has to have some amusing qualities. Adding that to the fact that Oomaeda hasn't been around for her to beat on for a good laugh, she decides to make things interesting. _'Not now, though. Soon.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, two days late! Sorry! **

**First off, I apologize for mispelling Sokyoku. I was convinced that it was spelled Sogyoku, but I was wrong. Secondly, the plot has thickened! Finally, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Put to the Test! Review and tell me if you did or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Sui Feng sighs before casting a kido at the substitute that she could easily sense from a spirit mile away. Even with the blindfold on, she points directly at Ichigo before uttering the words, "Bakudo number one: Sai."

Ichigo falls to the ground for the 87th time that day, his arms bound behind his back. He swiftly breaks out of it, however, and is standing back up in no time. He had quickly learned that Sui Feng wouldn't let him out of the binding spells and that he'd have to do so himself.

"You're trying to hard," the captain says without taking the blindfold off. "The more you try, the denser your spiritual pressure gets."

"I don't know how to control it if I don't try, dammit!" Ichigo says, frustrated. If anything, he's gotten progressively worse as the training has gone on. It's now late in the first day of his training, which had started immediately after he had grasped his own spirit ribbon.

"It's not about control, right now you're trying to learn how to restrict your spiritual pressure. Trying to jump right into controlling it before knowing how to simply suppress it is like sprinting before learning how to crawl," Sui Feng states. "Right now, just try to hide it, to make it non-existent."

"Agh, this still doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo exclaims, gripping his hair angrily.

"Try this," Sui Feng says, disappointed that she has to revert to basic training techniques. "Visualize a stream of running water. That stream is your spiritual pressure, and right now, it's completely unrestricted."

Ichigo nods with his eyes closed, vizualizing the image in his mind. He reaches out to touch the water and finds that it feels just like his ribbon as it flows between his fingers.

"Now imagine a giant rock made of seki seki stone. You know that it repels spirit energy and spiritual pressure. Drop the rock in the middle of the stream," Sui Feng instructs.

In his mind, Ichigo can see the stone. He picks it up somehow, despite it being extremely large and making his spirit energy unusable. He drops it into the stream of spiritual pressure, blocking it off completely. The stream rises behind the stone, pushing against it and being denied passage. It pools and starts to overflow a little, but remains stable over all.

Back in the real world, Sui Feng is surprised to see how much the small technique has improved Ichigo's ability to hide his spiritual pressure. She actually has to search for it now, which is saying something. _'He's actually a really fast learner, you just have to give him a technique that he can use.'_

However, she can still sense him, and so he's still failing. That means more kido.

**...**

"What? Why did nobody inform me that the Soul Society's been invaded? And six captain's have been defeated?" Though Sui Feng's voice seems only minimally upset, one can tell that the anger is implied by her cold glare that makes even Toshiro Hitsugaya shiver under her gaze.

"It was a direct order from the Head Captain. I voted to tell you, as a matter of fact," Toshiro says. "Now, he wants you and Ichigo Kurosaki to come in. He also asked me to find out if you've completed your assignment."

Sui Feng, even though she, Ichigo and Toshiro are in a room with Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi, seems not at all nervous to be asked if she had been successfully spying on the latter two. "Though I was supposed to be here longer, I'm confident that I've completed my mission," she affirms.

"Very well. What is your report?"

At this, Ichigo starts to get a bit antsy but doesn't say anything. He's confident that Sui Feng will find a way to convey her assessment of Kisuke,Yoruichi and Tessai's suitability to return to the Soul Society without tipping them off.

"Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi pose no active threat to the Soul Soceity or the Spirit King," Sui Feng says in a matter-of-fact tone. Ichigo's eyes widen at her and he turns to see the Urahara Shop residents' faces, expecting shock and possibly anger, but is surprised to find that this is not the case. Kisuke and Tessai's expressions haven't changed from listening intently, and Yoruichi is almost _smiling _at Ichigo's surprise.

"Wait, you guys _knew!?" _Ichigo asks incredulously.

"Of course we knew you were spying on us," Yoruichi says. "After all, I _was _the Commander of teh Stealth Force."

"Then why didn't you say so?" the substitute asks.

"We didn't want it to effect how you interpreted our behavior," Tessai says.

"And teasing you guys was so much fun," Yoruichi chimes in.

"Wait, so all those times you were going on about what you two did the night before... You were just..._ toying _with us!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Though they weren't exactly lies," Kisuke says. Causing Ichigo to cringe.

"And what about you? Did you know that they knew?" Ichigo asks Sui Feng, who hasn't expressed any emotion at all.

"No," she admits, "But I'm not surprised."

Toshiro coughs politely to get the group's attention. "If you're done," he says with a bit of an attitude, "there's rather pressing business, what with the impending doom of the Seireitei. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi," he says formally, "you are now exempt from all charges of treason formerly held against you. You will be permitted to enter the Soul Society and the Seireitei once more, and if you so desire, you may apply for captaincy."

"Hmm... I don't know. What do you think, Yoruichi? Want to abandon our little candy shop here?" Kisuke asks his childhood friend in mock indecision.

"Well, there have certainly been a lot of fun memories here," she says, "but I think it's about time to return home. What about you, Tessai?"

"While I will stay if Mr. Urahara wishes to, I do think it would be pleasant to become the Kido Commander once more," the large man says.

"Alrighty then, it's settled!" Kisuke says with enthusiasm that masks sheer happiness. "Go tell Jinta and Ururu to pack up their stuff, I'll get to work establishing a direct link to the Department of Research and Development so that I can send over all the data I've collected. Tell Mayuri to clean the place up, would you?" he asks Toshiro.

"Actually, we haven't been able to locate Kurotsuchi yet. He's currently in his invulnerable liquid state, so you'll be able to step in as temporary captian until he returns for you to challenge him directly," Hitsugaya says. "And besides, there isn't time to transfer your data right now. The Head Captain is requesting all of you to assist in dealing with the intruders."

"Well, I guess we have no choice now," Yoruichi says. "What's the plan?"

"You'll be breifed in the Seireitei," Toshiro replies.

**...**

"Majo, are you sure you're ok to go?" Hatsuyo asks in a concerned voice.

"I don't need my little brother worrying about me," Majo replies casually, though she does seem a little drained.

Hatsuyo sighs. "Alright. I trust you not to be stupid like me. You never did bite off more than you could chew."

"That's right, and I _try _to teach by example, but _somebody's _too dense to pick up on it!" Majo says.

"What can I say? You and Kansoku were always too cautious, I have to balance it out with wreckless abandon," Hatsuyo replies.

Majo just lets out a little amused breath and shakes her head slightly, a smile creeping onto her face. "Whatever, let's get this over with," she says, opening the portal to the Soul Society.

Instead of answering, Hatsuyo just jumps in, followed closely by Majo who closes the gateway after them.

The two land on the other side in the Squad 10 barracks. Captain Hitsugaya is waiting for them and draws his zanpakuto when he sees them. "Just as I thought. My squad is the most isolated as the other captains around me have been defeated, so you came here," Toshiro says.

"You're a smart kid, huh?" Hatsuyo says tauntingly.

"I'll have you know that I am the Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsuygaya," Toshiro says, trying to keep his voice even but severe.

"Wait... Toshiro... white hair..." Majo says absently, as if making a connection.

Toshiro knows the connection she's making, and he curses her female mind. "Don't say it!" he yells.

"Shiro!" Majo says, as if coming up witht he most creatice nick name ever. "I'm gonna call you Shiro!"

Hatsuyo chuckles. "Well, how's that, Shiro? Looks like Majo here's taken a liking to you. I'll be sure not to hurt you too much, in that case."

Toshiro's had enough. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he yells, commanding the ice and water dragon to attack.

Hatsuyo's eyes widen slightly in recognition and surprise. He qiuckly dodges the attack, knowing it's effects. "Hyorinmaru, huh? It's been a while since I've seen the sword, and it's being used by a kid, no less," he says with mild interest. "I guess you must be pretty powerful after all, huh? Well, let's just see how developed your bankai is!"

Toshiro brings the dragon back at Hatsuyo, who flash steps behind the captain, thrusting his zanpakuto at the captain's back. Toshiro dodges easily and counters, bringing his bare blade to swing at the intruder. Hatsuyo dodges the attack and is put on the defensive, continuously moving to avoid being frozen solid. After dodging a thrust, he swings downwards at Hitsugaya who easily dodges with a flash step.

"I have to admit, you're good," Hatsuyo says as he continues his attacks. "I guess you're a bit of a child prodigy, huh?"

"You aren't bad yourself," Toshiro replies, blocking his opponent's strikes. He flash steps back and send the cresent blade flying at Hatsuyo who dodges it easily, careful not to touch the chain that he knows will cover anything that touches it in ice. Instead, he releases his zanpakuto silently and flash steps to Toshiro's side, the hook of Rakurai expanding to encompass the short captain. As he's about to pull back, however, Toshiro counters quickly, "Rikujokoro!"

Hatsuyo's midsection is pierced by 6 beams of light that completely paralyze him, allowing Hitsugaya to escape the attack and strike at his opponent. Hatsuyo breaks the kido and moves away quickly, but he can't escape the sword from landing a slight cut. Ice starts to encase Hatsuyo's midsection where the wound Toshiro gave him just barely nicks the surface, and the green eyed man starts pounding his chest with his off hand to break the ice.

This gives Toshiro another opening. "Sennen Hyoro!" he announces, causing multiple large pillars of ice to close in rapdily on Hatsuyo, attempting to crush him. However, Hatsuyo releases his bankai at teh last second, giving the speed and strength necessary to destroy one of the thick pillars and escape.

With his amplified abilities, he takes Toshiro by surprise, flash stepping over his head and bringing his giant sword down, burying it in Toshiro's shoulder and cutting his heart in half. He takes a few steps back, removing the sword and allowing blood to spurt from the wound, much to Majo's horror.

"Hatsuyo! Did you have to kill him!?" she yells out, mortified. He's the first one he'd given a killing blow to, and he's just a kid!

"Be quiet," Hatsuyo says shortly, waiting knowingly for the dying Toshiro to turn to ice and shatter. Normally, this display would have been enough of a distraction to allow Toshiro to trap his opponent effectively, but Hatsuyo knows better and easily dodges the wave of ice from Hitsugaya's Hyoryu Senbi.

However, what he does not expect is thin black blade flying at him from behind. He barely has enough time to counter the attack from his new opponent, a soul reaper with orange hair and a black coat over his shihakusho, which leaves him open for a quick "Hainawa" from Toshiro which wraps around his target's leg and slams him into the ground.

Ichigo, the new attacker, quickly flash steps to the point of impact and plunges Tensa Zangetsu into his opponent, how rolls out of the way at the last second and sends a kick at Ichigo. Even though the attack is blocked, it sends Ichigo flying from the force of it.

"A surpise attack? Not very noble of you. And who is this?" Hatsuyo asks, sizing Ichigo up.

"Damn, we missed our window," Toshiro says. The plan had been for the surprise attack from Ichigo to be enough to take down Hatsuyo, but even his speed in bankai wasn't enough to catch him off guard.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo says, answering Hatsuyo's question since there's no point in hiding it. "Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Substitute? What the hell does that mean?" Hatsuyo asks, confused.

"It means I'm a human with the powers of a Soul Reaper," Ichigo replies.

"A human!? With Soul Reaper powers!? Did someone give them to you?" Hatsuyo asks, incredulously surprised.

"No, they're my own, and you're about to find out how powerful they are!" Ichigo replies, seemingly teleporting instantly to Hatsuyo with an attack.

"Majo!" the large man calls out as he blocks Ichigo's attack. "Looks like you'll get to fight, after all! I'll take this one, he seems more powerful; you handle the kid!"

"Right," Majo replies. She flash steps to her opponent in mid air and address him politely. "I'm Majo Kumiawase, and I'll be your opponent. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're young, so don't hold back; I'd rather not kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's a little late, I know. But it's a little longer than normal, so there's that!**

**When I found out that even the manga hasn't told us a certain pair of soul reaper's' bankai, I was elated. (Spoilers?) Anyway, enjoy, and tell me whether or not you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"I'm Majo Kumiawase, and I'll be your opponent. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're young, so don't hold back. I don't want to kill you."

Captain Hitsugaya readies his sword, his eyes glued on his enemy. He knows that she's more than just a kido expert; she's the one who created the Demon Arts. She doesn't appear to be physically capable of much at all, but her flash step is impeccable.

A stabbing pain shoots through Toshiro's entire body, as though he were being stabbed in every inch of his flesh. He realizes that it's just her spiritual pressure, and that almost terrifies him; her control over her own spirit energy is so fine tuned that she can almost attack with spiritual pressure alone. If he weren't a captain, he'd surely be choking for air.

"Young Mistress, ruler of bonds and restrictions, show this fool your fun. Bind his limbs and rip his movement from him. Make him bow to your commands. Bakudo number one: Sai!" Majo's incantation passes through Toshiro's ears before he feels his arms almost ripped from their sockets as his wrists a bound together behind his back, his knees seeming to be kicked in by an invisible attacker, bending him over.

_'How can Sai have this great of an effect? It's the LOWEST LEVEL of Bakudo!' _Toshiro's mind is blown. It takes him little more than a few seconds to break out of the kido, but he still felt the effects so strongly, and it managed to put him down so quickly and firmly.

"Please, stay down. I don't want to hurt you, so it would be better if you would remain under a low level bakudo as it starts to get painful when I reach level 40. For people with low spiritual pressure, level 70 bakudo is sometimes lethal," Majo explains. Toshiro isn't sure if she's bluffing or not, but if she is, she's a damned good liar; her face betrays no hints of a facade.

"I cannot stand down," Toshiro respnds. "I am a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and you are the enemy. I must defeat you!" the captain yells, charging his opponent. He swings, but Majo seems to disappear and reappear, as if the blade passed right through her.

"Sho," she says, launching Toshiro backwards. He catches himself midair after little resistance and charges again, but Majo is already erecting her defenses. "Defender, savior of lives, he who safeguards our existence. Prevent the advance of our enemies! Bakudo number 39: Enkosen!"

Toshiro's sword strikes the orange shield but goes no further. He brings Hyorinmaru's shikai around for another attack but finds another Enkosen in the way. Realizing that his swings are futile in this string of attacks, he dashes backwards, narrowly avoiding her hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro says, swinging his zanpakuto in an arc at Majo. The ice that protrudes from the attack flies at the intruder, who blocks with another Enkosen, causing the ice to break down into a fine mist. Majo uses her spiritual pressure to clear the frost just in time to see the crescent blade of Hyorinmaru flying at her. She dodges it deftly and grabs the chain, whispering softly, "Hado number 11: Tsuzuri Raiden."

The electric current passes through the chain and into the hilt of Hyorinmaru, sending a jolt through Hitsugaya's hand. It causes his body to temporarily seize up, giving Majo time for and stronger attack.

Noticing that the hand touching the chain has been covered in thick ice, however, her options are limited. Either free her hand and both her and Toshiro can recover, or send an attack to finish the battle as the ice continues to encroach on her arm.

Being the safe person that she is, Majo chooses the former. A quick Sokatsui blasts the ice, allowing her to move away from the weapon. The time it takes for this allows Toshiro to get over the shock of her earlier attack, preparing him for his opponent's next attack. He barely dodges the Byakurai that would've pierced his wrists and caused him to drop Hyorinmaru.

"It seems that this won't be easy," Toshiro says. "I'm going to have to go all out on you. Very well, it can't be helped. Bankai!" he announces, releasing his zanpakuto to it's fullest. As the ice surrounds his body, adding wings and a tail, he calls out, "Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!"

A couple hundred meters away, Hatsuyo and Ichigo are trading blow for blow. Well, to be more accurate, Ichigo is constantly attacking as Hatsuyo continues to defend. As Ichigo flash steps almost faster than Hatsuyo can see, the intruder continues to barely keep up. With both men in bankai and their enhanced abilities being pushed to the limits, the speed of their attacks make them almost invisible. The only indication of their presence is the enormous blasts of energy their attacks let out causing the environment to be affected adversely; shingles are cracking on the roofs, tiles in the ground are being shattered underfoot and anybody near them with spirit energy under that of a lieutenant's would not want to be in the area.

Ichigo lunges with Tensa Zangetsu and Hatsuyo seizes the opportunity. He extends the jack knife of his on zanpakuto to surround the black blade and traps it, allowing him to attampt a kick at Ichigo's gut. Ichigo, who had a similar idea, meets Hatsuyo's leg halfway and immediately regrets doing so. He can feel his leg almost cracking in half under the force of Hatsuyo's attack, giving him ample reason to back up a few meters as fast as possible. _'If one of those hits me, I'm done.'_

"So, this is your bankai, huh?" Hatsuyo says, catching his breath. "I can tell you compensate for the size of your weapon with the speed of your attacks. It's almost like my own bankai, but mine gives me strength, too."

"Is that so?" Ichigo says back. "Don't worry, this isn't all my bankai has to offer. I still have a few things up my sleeve!" he yells, bringing his sword up in an arc. As he does, a black, red tinted energy surrounds the blade and shoots for from it in a wave of pure energy. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Hatsuyo dodges the attack, knowing that taking it head on wouldn't be the best idea. "That's a pretty fancy atta-" His sentence is cut short as he sees Ichigo to the side of him, zanpakuto angled at his throat.

"You talk too much."

**...**

"This isn't good," Kisuke says as he, Yoruichi and Yamamoto observe the fight going on halfway across the Seireitei on the Squad 12 monitors.

"Are you sure? It looks like Ichigo might have the upper hand in this," Yoruichi says.

"Be that is it may, Captain Hitsugaya doesn't seem to be holding up nearly as well. If Majo gets serious and takes him down, it'll be two on one," Urahara replies.

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake will be ready when that happens," Head Captain Yamamoto states.

"Where are they, anyway?" Yoruichi asks.

"They are in position to intercept the enemy. All Captain Hitsugaya has to do is hold out long enough for them to execute their attack," Yamamoto says.

"I hope you're right," Kisuke says.

"What about Sui Feng?" Yoruichi asks. She hasn't seen or heard of her since they entered the Soul Society.

"Captain Sui Feng is preparing a trap with Kido Commander Tsukabishi and the Kido Corp, in case all else fails," Yamamoto replies.

"And I assume you aren't going to tell us what that trap is," Yoruichi says.

Yamamoto says nothing.

"Great. Well, I'll be going, then," Yoruichi says, waving as she enters the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kisuke asks.

"To pay the mansion a visit and maybe pick up a few toys," the cat woman replies before flash stepping away.

_'What are you planning, Yoruichi?' _Urahara wonders which Shihoin artifact she'll be digging up.

**...**

"Do you understand the procedure, Captain Sui Feng?" Tessai asks. He is once more dressed in the blue robe of the male Kido Commander, though his hair remains pulled up in the thin braid from his time in the human world.

"Yes," Su Feng says confidently. "We'll be prepared."

"I just hope that we won't have to resort to this," Kido Lieutenant Ushoda says in a worried tone. He too is dressed in his old clothing, the pink top coat matching his hair color.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Tessai says. "I have never seen Captain Kyoraku or Captain Ukitake be defeated in battle."

"I just hope Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya can stand up against them long enough,"Hachi says.

"I wouldn't worry about Kurosaki," Sui Feng says uncharicteristically.

"How very kind of you, Captain Sui Feng. It's rare to see you have such confidence in someone, let alone someone who has trained under you," Tessai says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sui Feng replies shortly. She notes the slip for reflection later. Right now, she needs to focus on the objective.

Tessai refrains from laughing. He merely continues instructing the members of his Corp in what spells to cast at what times. Some of the faces he recognizes, and he isn't too surprised that there aren't that many newer members. After the two highest ranking officers of the Kido Corp were branded traitors and deserters, the military branch must not have been too popular.

Still, the men who recognize him are as loyal to him as ever. They seemed relieved to see him once again, and he's over-joyed to be in his old position. Of course, he still owes Urahara his life, but he's content with being on equal footing with him in terms of rank, and serving with Hachigen once more will be a delight.

He just wonders how Jinta and Ururu are doing in their new home.

**...**

"Master Jinta, please do stop teasing Mistress Ururu," says an old maid, attempting to pry Jinta's knuckles from Ururu's temples.

"Back off! Ururu deserves this because she was back talkin' me and I'm the guy so what I say goes!" the red haired kid yells in response, not bothering to stop torturing his companion.

"Is that so? So tell me, does that mean you can boss _me _around too?" Yoruichi's slick voice creeps up from behind Jinta, causing him to freeze out of fear.

"O-oh, Yoruichi, I-I didn't realize you had come home..." Jinta says, slowly turning his head to face Yoruichi.

"Don't you think it's just a little rude of someone to insult their hostess by saying that a man has more say than her? After all, you _are _staying in the Shihoin manor, aren't you?" Yoruichi asks slowly.

"Y-yes ma'am, Yoruichi ma'am-sir-ma'am" Jinta says hurriedly as he rushes to take his hands off of Ururu and rush out of the room. "I-I'll just be going now and, uh, sweep the shop..." he says, traveling down the hallway.

"How much longer until he realizes he can't use that excuse anymore, do you think?" Yoruichi asks Ururu after making sure she's alright.

"Excuse me, Lady Yoruichi," the old maid says, having been in a bowed stance since Yoruichi entered the room. "Is there anything you require?"

"Actually, yes, I came here for the Kusari Konbata. How long will it take for you to convince the elders to let me use it?" Yoruichi asks sweetly.

"The Kusari Konbata? Do you know what it is that you are asking for?" the maid says incredulously. "It will take days for the seal to be broken!"

"Then we'd better get started on it," Yoruichi says simply. "We'll need it."

The old lady sighs. "Yes, m'lady."

**...**

"Guncho Tsurara!"

"Okasen."

"Hyoryu Senbi!"

"Haien."

"Sennin Hyoro!"

"Soten Sokatsui."

For each attack that Toshiro sends, Majo counters perfectly and calmly. While Toshiro is panting heavily and obviously getting tired, Majo is throwing out incantation bypass, medium to high level kido as though she were merely having a conversation.

Somewhere at the 10 minute mark, the girl stopped using shields and barriers to defend and instead started countering ranged attack with hado and simply dodging zanpakuto strikes. Throughout the course of the battle, Toshiro realized that what Majo has been using to move at high speeds is more similar to the Quicy's Hirenkyaku than flash step, as she isn't really moving that much at all and is just moving the reishi around her to transport herself at unbelievable speeds.

Her mastery of spiritual pressure amazes Hitsugaya who is at the very edge of his limits. _'If Kyoraku and Ukitake don't get here fast, things may turn ugly.'_

Meanwhile, Ichigo is having slightly less trouble, but is having no more affect on his opponent. No matter how much he attacks or how quickly he moves, the guy just won't tire out! He can tell that by this point, 20 minutes into the fight, he's starting to slow down, and that's definitely not a position he wants to be in. He _could _use his mask, but he doesn't want to reveal his hand just yet. If can just hold out a little longer, he knows that he'll be relieved of the fight. Then, he can return and rest in order to be ready in case they need him again.

"It looks like you're slowing down on me, substitute," Hatsuyo says. He lands a counter attack on Ichigo's arm and while it's on a glancing blow, Ichigo feels his arm go limp for a few seconds. "I can tell you're holding out on me! They'd never send you in if they didn't think you'd be able to beat me before my chain fully grew."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo yells, firing another Getsuga Tensho at his opponent. Hatsuyo dodges once more, as Ichigo realizes he's always done with his kido based attacks, and he makes a somewhat safe assumption that he doesn't do well with kido.

"Oh, sure you do. Let me guess, you're just here to hold me off, right? Well don't let that stop you! Release your full power! You're the first Soul Reaper I've encountered that might be able to beat me!" the former head captain says as he continues to attack and defend with a smile on his face. He's recieved a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious; he's managed to defend against Ichigo for quite a while without tiring out, thanks to his bankai.

Ichigo resists the urge to hollowfy. He can't be sure that it'll give him the edge he needs in order to beat his opponent. If he _does _hollowfy, he'll throw away the element of surprise they might need later.

However, as he keeps getting pounded by Hatsuyo, recieving more hits than he's giving, the beast inside him grows stronger and stronger, calling him weak, pathetic, incompetent...

_'NO!' _he thinks to himself, realizing that his hand had started to creep up towards his face. He isn't afraid of losing control, but the power the transformation gives him just feels like too much for even this powerful opponent to handle...

"Bankai." The word breaks through Ichigo's concentration. He looks at his Hatsuyo, and then to the other combatants, and he sees that the others heard it too. He recognizes the voice, and with a sigh of relief, he flash steps back out of the battlegrounds with Toshiro following behind him, both of the keeping their eyes away from their opponents as instructed.

"Katen Kyokotsu no Utsukushi Ripa," Shunsui's voice finishes releasing his bankai. Hatsuyo and Majo, who are both looking around for whomever their next opponents may be, are both blinded temporarily before feeling their bodies shrinking, their limbs retracting and dematuring, as though time itself was being reversed. Once the blinding light clears, they look over at each other and see that they are both now children, almost exactly identical to their past selves. The only differences are the uniforms that seem to have shrunk with them, though Hageshi Rakurai is still as large as ever.

Realizing that he'll no longer be able to wield his sword as it is, Hatsuyo abandon's it, not willing to disperse his bankai to regain a normal, sealed zanpakuto with slower and weaker movements.

"Show yourself!" young Hatsuyo shouts, his voice cracking slightly. Shunsui and Juushiro both seem to appear in a flash step from nowhere, both wearing dark cloaks. They discard them, and the full force of their spiritual pressure is revealed; however, it still has no effect of the children. Hatusyo only seems a little more (adorably) pissed off, while Majo is as serious as earlier, though her cuteness has definitely been boosted.

"Hey there, little fella," Shunsui says. "This is the work of my bankai, Katen Kyokotsu no Utsukushi Ripa. It turns whomever gazes upon its release into the children they once were, though they do retain all their memories and maturity."

"Now, will you please surrender?" Ukitake asks pleadingly. "I refuse to fight with children."

"Sorry, afraid not," Hatsuyo replies. "I've still got a captain to defeat today. Hell, I'm a little behind schedule, so if we can take out both of you, that'd be great."

"I'm sorry about this," Majo says. She seems to be a couple years (in human age) older than Hatsuyo, though definitely still under the age of puberty.

"I guess we have no choice in the matter," Shunsui says. "You take care of the girl, Juu. I'll handle the little rascal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! If you don't follow my profile, then you don't know why I didn't update on Firday as usual. The reason is this: I've started another story, and it'll be full of badassery and epicness! Go and check it out, the summary for it will tell you more.**

**Also, I won't be updating either story this Friday as I will not have internet. That's why I'm posting this chapter now. I'll be back next week to update my other story, then this one the week after that, so on, so forth.**

**Now, without further ado, here is the newest chapter of Put to the Test! Enjoy, and leave a review!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Dammit!" the child Hatsuyo exclaims. He's not been hurt, but he can't seem to do any damage to his opponent, either.

"Hatsuyo," Majo says, appearing next to her brother. "I think we should retreat."

"Yeah, you're right. Listen up, you cheap shot bastards! I'll be back, and when I am, I'll take on every last one of you!" Hatsuyo yells as Majo opens the portal.

"Not so fast," Captain Kyoraku says. He flash steps right between the two and grabs both by the backs of their robes. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave so easily."

"Dammit, let go!" Hatsuyo yells, aiming a kick for Shunsui's crotch. The blow lands easier than one would think, but Hatsuyo's foot just starts to smoke and tears well up in his eyes.

Majo sighs. She really didn't want to have to get serious, and it'll probably have serious side-effects on her while in this form, but she knows she'll have to perform some pretty heavy duty kido to get her and her brother to safety. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired," she says rather quickly and somewhat quietly.

"Majo, no!" Hatsuyo says, but he's too late. His sister has already said the full incantation and is currently stating the hado number and name.

"Hado number 91: Senju Koten Taiho."

The resulting blast is tremendous despite being caused by a little girl. It provides them with cover to escape as Shunsui is caught off guard. As they are slipping through the portal, however, a black and white blur cut them off. The two are once again in custody of a captain, and this time it's Sui Feng who has them in her grasp. "Now!" she yells.

"Right!" Tessai says. He puts his hands together in an intricate formation and starts his kido. "Bakudo number 99 part one: Kin!" he yells. Black bindings appear from nowhere and pin Majo and Hatsuyo to the ground, their arms by their sides. A smaller one wraps itself around Majo's head, gagging her mouth. Stone tablets slam into the bindings and strengthen the seal.

Then, the rest of the Kido Corp lying in wait start to chant, constructing a larger barrier around the two. Tessai and Hachi join in, and the resulting green box is impenetrable, even for Majo Kumiawase.

"Alright, Captain Kyoraku. You can release your bankai," Tessai says, undoing his first kido. Shunsui seals his swords and places them in their sheathes. However, Majo and Hatsuyo remain as children.

"Sorry about that, you two. It's a side effect of my bankai. Don't worry, though; you'll be back to normal soon enough," Shunsui says. "For now, though, you two just sit tight. We'll be contacting Central 46 in the mean time."

Hatsuyo huffs and Majo remains uncharicteristically unemotional. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, so that only Hatsuyo can hear.

"For what?" he responds.

"I failed, and now we've been caught. They'll probably execute us," she replies solemnly.

"Hey, don't give up just yet. Once we're back to normal, I have a plan," Hatsuyo says, grinning at his sister cockily. "Besides, I wasn't exactly useful, either. We can't do anything in these forms. And, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but you can't be so reckless."

Majo remains silent. Her last attack really drained her, and it's going to be a while until she can do anything again. Maybe, once they've returned to their original size, she'll be fine, but for now, she's content with just lying on the broken tiles of the Seireitei ground.

**...**

"Excellent work, everyone. We now have the intruders in custody and are awaiting Central 46's judgement. What is the progree of the Sokyoku?" Head Captain Yamamoto asks Kido Commander Tsukabishi. All remaining captains with the addition of Ichigo and Tessai, including acting Captain Urahara, are in a Captains' Meeting. The top members of the Punishment Force and the Kido Corp are still with the prisoners, continuing to strengthen the barrier and ready to strike if necessary.

"The Sokyoku is almost fully restored, Head Captain Yamamoto. I will be assissting in its completion after this meeting," Tessai replies.

"Very well. Captain Kyoraku, how long will it be until the effects of your bankai wear off?" Yamamoto asks.

"It shouldn't take long, but that barrier will at least keep them contained until we can get there in case anything goes wrong," Shunsui replies.

"Just in case, Captains Sui Feng and Ukitake will supervise the situation. Captain Unohana will be maintaining Squad 4's relief efforts. Captain Hitsugaya is currently recovering from his battle. Captain Kyoraku, do you need time to rest?" Yamamoto asks. Shunsui's bankai is understandably taxing and the Head Captain knows it.

"I'm fine, Old Man Yama. If the enemy gives us any trouble, I'll be able to help out. I don't think I'd be able to go into bankai again, though," he says.

"That is good. You all are dismissed!"

**...**

"Hey, Hatsuyo," Majo's childish voice cuts through Hatsuyo's brooding. It's been a while, and both siblings have had time to cool off.

"Yeah, Majo?" Hatsuyo replies.

"Do you remember the time when we went to one of the neighboring ditricts back in the Rukon and made that secret base when we were little?" Majo asks, her small form giving her a feeling of nostalgia.

"I remember Kansoku getting onto us the next day," Hatsuyo replies.

Majo giggles a bit. "We never could hide from him."

"Or find him when he didn't want to be found," Hatsuyo adds.

"Oh, but it was so much fun, though, wasn't it? Being able to discover new places, places way better than our own home, even if things were still terrible."

"Yeah, I guess we had it kinda rough compared to most people. Still, we made it out of there and made an even better place. The three of us became the very first Soul Reapers and created the Seireitei. We founded the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Kido Corp and the Stealth Force, and look at the thanks we got from it," Hatsuyo says bitterly.

"Kansoku," Majo whispers, tears welling in her eyes as she remembers the day of her older brother's death all those years ago.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Majo!" Kansoku yells as he Flash Steps into the office of the Kido Commander. However, it's empty except for a small team of people who are obviously from the punishment force, undoubtedly there to assassinate the Majo.

"Traitors! What have you done with her!?" Kanosku yells, even as he starts systematically and yet brutally rips through his opponents with nothing but hand-to-hand combat. He quickly defeats the assassins, leaving only one consious. "Where is she?" he asks, dangerously quiet with a tone that almost causes the man to pass out from fear.

"She wasn't here when we got here," the man says calmly. He'd been trained to keep cool under these circumstances, but he was doubtful with his orders anyway, so he was perfectly fine with telling his Commander everything he knows. "One other team was dispatched to the next most likely place that she'd be, in the west Rukon."

Kansoku grunts. _'Of course she'd be there.' _He knocks the man out just in time for Hatsuyo to arrive.

"Where is she?" Hatsuyo asks the same question.

"At your old 'hideout'," Kansoku replies. The two take off once again, but Kansoku stays near Hatsuyo instead of speeding ahead.

During the trip, the two can feel a powerful clash of spiritual pressure, and out of the hundreds that Kansoku can make out, Majo's is among them and, somehow, quickly waning.

"She's in trouble," Kansoku says, speeding up. Hatsuyo struggles to keep up, but his brother leaves him behind once again.

Kansoku quickly arrives along the outer areas of the Soul Society and, to his horror, find hundreds upon hundreds of Soul Reapers quickly closing in on Majo. His bankai won't help in this fight as it's purely a stealth weapon, but he can still use the sealed wakizashi to start killing the attackers.

However, it isn't enough. He can't reach his sister and Hatsuyo won't make it in time to provide the necessary back up. He knows that there's only one option left.

"Creatures of Hell, masters of the under world, hear my call. I call upon you not for myself but for those around me. Your sword of fire may consume all that can be killed by it, plunging those souls into your domain. I offer my own body, regardless of whether you complete what I wish to be done," he chants, loud enough for Majo to hear.

"NO!" she screams at him. "DON'T DO IT, KANSOKU! PLEASE!" she cries, but the look in his eyes tell her that he won't be persuaded. Through her tears she can tell by the look in his eyes that he means for her to use a barrier to protect herself from the attack, but she can barely find the strength to.

Still, she won't allow his sacrifice to be in vain. With her attackers still approaching, she throws up as many Dankus as she can muster right below her, rising high in the air to avoid the blast of the kido that her brother is about to unleash,

"Hado number 96: Itto Kaso," Kansoku finishes the incantation. As he does, the tip of a giant katana made entirely of fire encompasses the area in which the attackers are located, allowing his own body to be used as a catalyst. He lets the fires consume him entirely along with every attacker there, the sheer intensity of the attack leaving only one person left after the fire recedes.

And right now, she can think of nothing else but the pain in her heart.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Majo," Hatsuyo's voice snaps his sister out of her trance.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Can you feel it?" Hatsuyo replies with a question.

Majo calms herself and can feel her spiritual pressure rapidly building within her. "Yes," she replies.

"Alright, here's the plan," Hatsuyo says, whispering in his sister's ear.

"Hey! Knock it off in there!" one of the men in the custom black uniform of the Punishment Force orders.

"Or what?" Hatsuyo says, his still young body marching up to the barrier and knocking on it. "Are you gonna come in here and do something about it?"

"If you don't stop, we have orders to execute you!" the man says.

"Do you want to know what happened to the last man who said they had orders to kill me?" Hatsuyo says in a quiet tone. His head is pointed down, his brown hair covering his eyes. All of the men around him are a little put off by his demeanor, despite their training and his obvious disadvantage. They are focusing on him so much that they don't notice his sister muttering something quietly with her fingers twisted into a kido spell sign.

Suddenly, a green light appears within the barrier, shocking all of the Soul Reapers outside of it. The light dies down to reveal a green barrier, inside of which is Hageshi Rakurai, all 12 links of chain fully manifested and glowing.

The barrier around the sword breaks and Hatsuyo reclaims his weapon. As grabs it, he and Majo's body both grow exponentially until they are once again their older selves. Majo, who seems to have way more energy than she used to, uses the same spell that she did in her previous battle. However, with her back to normal, it's full strength is infinitely more powerful. "Senju Koten Taiho." she says after her incantation is complete.

However, instead of targeting the barrier, she fires the multiple rods of light at Hatsuyo, who raises his zanpakuto to absorb the bankai. He then thrusts it at the barrier wall and the combined power of the kido and a full strength swing of Hageshi Rakurai manage to break through it, allowing Hatsuyo and his sister to escape, much to everyone else's surprise and horror.

The members of the punishment force attack, but Hatsuyo quickly slices through each one, keeping his promise to the Head Captain. "Pathetic," he says. "Kansoku never allowed his men to be seen until they struck. You might've had a chance had you followed that principle."

"I allow my men to be seen to inspire fear into the hearts of those who earn the full force of my wrath," the voice of a new arrival says as Hatsuyo feels a sting in his back. Before his new opponent can strike again, however, he blocks the attack to his front, making the small attacker retreat temporarily.

"Captain of Squad 2, I see," Hatsuyo says, regarding the insignia on the back of Captan Sui Feng's jacket. "And also the leader of the Punishment Force, making you the Commander of the Stealth Force as well, correct?"

"Very astute of you to notice," Sui Feng replies. Her shikai is already released, the stinger-like weapon poised to strike.

"Is that your bankai?" Hatsuyo asks doubtfully. "Surely there isn't a second Soul Reaper who has a bankai as small as that."

"You're right, this isn't my bankai. That won't by necessary for this fight, only my shikai will be required," Sui Feng says.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I've promised to kill every member of the Stealth Force I come across, and you'll recieve no pity from me just because you're a captain," Hatsuyo declares as he attacks.

Majo fires a quick Sokatsui at her brother's blade, but before it is absorbed by a different sword. the kido travels wuickly down the zanpakuto my travels through a length of rope, passing through five charms on the way, drastically increasing the power of the attack. On the other end of the rope is a sword identical to the other, and the spell is fired from it back at Majo, who quickly blocks it with Danku.

"You won't be using that technique while I'm around," Juushiro says, entering a combat stance.

"Then I'll dispose of you first," Majo says calmly, entering her state of no emotion once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Honestly, I'm starting to think that my Friday deadline is just to make sure I get a new chapter up on Saturday. Anyway, I'm speeding things up a little bit here, so expect a small amount of almost-fluff and a tiny bit of progress, if you know what I mean. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Sidestep left, right jab, duck, flash step, right jab again. The small Captain of Squad 2's movements are as quick as they are predictable, which is the only reason Hatsuyo hasn't suffered a blow yet. He's barely had time to get out of the way of each attack of the Sui Feng's Suzumebachi and he hasn't even been able to land a kick on her.

Similarly, Sui Feng is finding that she's having difficulty with her opponent. Even though he's having to heft that giant zanpakuto around to block most of her attacks, he's managing to keep up with her. _'I just need two hits...'_

Sui Feng's eyes widen slightly as the huge blade of Hageshi Rakurai, which had just been with Hatsuyo a few feet away, seems to appear right in front of her face. She ducks and anticpates an opening in which she can strike at her opponent's gut, but there is none, as Hatsuo is not where she though he'd be.

As it turned out, Hatsuyo had thrown his sword as a distraction and used it's large size to conceal his movement from Sui Feng's vision. Unfortunately for Sui Feng, she figured this out too late, as she can feel the ribs in her right side crack under the full force of Hatsuyo's fist. The power of the blow forces her into the air, allowing Hatsuyo to continue the assault by flash stepping into the air above her, fists clenched together above his head. He brings them down hard on Sui Feng's back and the only thing that keeps her spine from snapping is the raw spiritual pressure she uses to soften the blow. However, she can't do that trick again and is currently hurtling to the ground at an alarming speed, but she doesn't quite hit it.

Instead, Hatsuyo's knee is awaiting her gut. All of the air that might've still been in her lungs and diaphrahm until now is forcefully driven out, leaving Sui Feng sputtering on the ground, gasping for air. The pain in her ribs caused by her heavy breaths causes her to wretch and vomit while on all fours, but Hatsuyo gives her no respite.

He grabs Sui Feng by her hair and picks her up, her short legs dangling about a foot off the ground as he holds her up to his face. He studies her pained expression for a moment before the girl in his grasp disappears, leaving her captain's jacket in his hand. His expression changes into one of confusion for just a second before he realizes what's going on, and a second is all Sui Feng needs to plant Suzumebachi into Hatsuyo's back. She isn't foolish enough to try and hit him a second time just yet and instead flash steps away, putting a large distance between them.

"What's this?" Hatsuyo asks as the butterfly shaped crest forms on his back. "Some kind of mark?"

"That's Suzumebachi's ability, Nigeki Kessatsu. If I strike you twice in the same place, you're a dead man," Sui Feng says with a slight smile on her face.

Hatsuyo shares her grin. "I have to admit, I've never seen such a realistic speed clone before. How'd you manage to keep Utsusemi active for that long?" he asks.

"I'm the Commander of the Stealth Force as well as the Captain of Squad 2. It's my job to be faster than anyone else and to have advanced techniques like that one," Sui Feng says. She knows she won't be able to use that same move again, so she'll have to think of something else.

**...**

"Tenran," Majo commands, and a violent whirlrwind erupts from her palm, engulfing Captain Ukitake. However, he merely points his left sword at the attack and absorbs it, sending it back at the girl with the right one. "Haien," she calls, sending the wave of purple fire into the cone of destruction. The flames swirl with the winds but continue to move against them, causing the blast to focus down into a pin point attack.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to catch that small of an attack with the tip of his zanpakuto, Jushiro dodges it instead. He flash steps away and to the left of his adversary who merely wills herself away with the reishi around her. As she flies away, she fires yet another kido at Ukitake.

"Hado number 73: Soren Sokatsui." The double attack is not unexpected, but the speed it moves with is. Jushiro supposes that she has such fine control of spirit energy that she can even adjust the speed of her kido at will. He barely has enough time to absorb one attack and send it into the other, which occupies his focus long enough for Majo to position herself behind him with a finger pointing to the small of his back. "Byakurai."

The strands of white lightning hit Jushiro dead on, carrying him with them. The sickly man gets back up, somewhat staggered but not at all deterred. He's lucky he managed to cast a small Danku before the attack hit him or he might not've fared so well against it.

Jushiro catches himself mid air with just enough time to divert another wave of energy back to his attacker, but something strange happens as the spell passes through the captain's zanpakuto.

"Hado number 85: Jikohakaiboru," Majo says, causing an explosion within the chain of Sogyo no Kotowari. The blast burns Jushiro and he drops his zanpakuto, leaving him wide open for more attacks.

Captain Ukitake goes strictly on the defensive now, dodging every attack that comes his way. Majo put a small barrier around Sogyo no Kotowari, so he won't be able to pick it back up any time soon. _'I need my bankai to win this!'_

"Takaoni!" Majo's eyes widen and she turns around in the air to see the dual blades of Katen Kyokotsu coming down on her from above. She can barely offer up an Enkosen as a defense but it does her little to no good as Captain Kyoraku's shikai slices right through it and into the arm Majo raises as a shield. The attack nearly takes it off completely, rendering it useless and ripping a scream from the depths of her being.

"Hey there, Jushiro. Looks like you could use some help," Shunsui says, flash stepping alongside his friend.

"Are you sure you're alright, Shunsui?" Jushiro asks worriedly. "You just used your bankai, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Shunsui replies. "Besides, it looks like this one's not quite done yet," he says, pointing to Majo who has already started to heal her injured arm. The draw of the healing kido is taking away from the strength of the barrier around Sogyo no Kotowari and Shunsui takes full use of the opportunity. "Bushogoma!" he commands, and the spinning top winds hit the weakened kido, shattering it and allowing Captain Ukitake to retreive his swords.

**...**

_'Majo!' _Hatsuyo screams in his mind following the piercing shriek of his sister. He can't see her but he can tell that she's in trouble and that he needs to finish his fight. Thus far, since discarding his sword, he has managed to balance things out with Sui Feng, her slight advantage in speed being countered by his vast advantage in power. Everytime she gets ahead of him to be able to attack, he aims his own blow that she can't afford to take.

Now, though, Hatsuyo pushes his body to the limits. His bankai allows him to ignore all wounds given to him and the fatigue that comes from prolonged combat. This means that he has no limits, so he starts moving faster and faster, overtaking Sui Feng in the process.

He starts landing hits that leave dark bruises all over her body. That along with muscle fatigue tells her that she's not gonna last much longer, and so too pulls out all the stops. "Shunko!" she announces, her body being wrapped in white, wind like energy. With the new boost in power she lands a glancing blow that sends Hatsuyo flying away, driving the air from his lungs.

Hatsuyo realizes that even he won't be able to beat Sui Feng in his current state and make it to Majo in time. He's been fighting while in bankai for too long and he can feel that he's moving slower due to his body running out of usable muscle mass. It doesn't hurt, but his body is literally incapable of moving that fast anymore.

So, he uses the momentum given to him by his opponent to carry him to his sister a short ways away. He knows that Sui Feng is following him closely and he prays that he can reach his sister long enough for her to open the portal and allow them to pass through.

"MAJO!" he yells, getting the girls attention as soon as he can see her. Majo sees her brother's condition and can feel the power of his pursuer. In his mad dash to get to her he had let himself get covered in Sui Feng's homonka, the black crests appearing all over his body but never in the same place.

Majo understands the situation and opens the portal to the dangai just in time for Hatsuyo's body to crash into hers, flinging them through the gateway which closes directly after them. The two siblings hit the ground and roll, almost touching the restrictive current that's being held back by multiple seals set up long ago when the two first arrived there.

They lay there, beaten and exhausted, panting on the ground. "I left my zanpakuto," Hatsuyo mentions to his sister.

"I know," Majo replies.

"How are we going to fight now?" Hatsuyo asks more of himself than his sister.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Majo replies.

After a short pause, Hatsuyo speaks. "Maybe you're right."

**...**

"Captain!" Marechiyo Omaeda's voice can be heard as he runs to Sui Feng. Her body is battered from head to toe and her muscles are weak from exhaution, making her shake. However, as her lieutenant gets close to her, she still manages to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head and fling him to the side.

"Ouch! Captain, what was that for!?" he whines, holding his ear.

"Don't forget... your place..." Sui Feng says before she collapses, the tax of the battle taking its toll on her. Before she hits the ground, though, two strong arms catch her and hold her as her consciousness slips away.

"Easy, Sui Feng," Ichigo says.

"Fool," she replies before her vision goes dark.

"Hey!" Omaeda yells. "Get your hands off my captain!" he demands as he goes to tackle Ichigo.

"Shut up! Can't you see that she was going to fall!?" Ichigo says as he brings his foot up and into Omaeda's face.

"The captain doesn't want your grubby hands all over her!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm just holding her up! Besides, she looks fine to me!" Ichigo points out that Sui Feng is actually sleeping quite soundly, even if trauma induced. She even has her head slightly turned into his chest.

"Nuh-uh!" Omaeda says, refusing to believe what he sees. "She's unconscious! She isn't thinking at all!"

"Just go and get Captain Unohana here!" Ichigo yells.

"I'm right here," the Captain of Squad 4 speaks up, a short ways away. "I'll take it from here, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods in slight embarrassment at being seen fighting with the lieutenant, as though his mother had caught him and someone else in a childish argument. He allows Lieutenant Kotetsu take Sui Feng away, but her stays near, watching the small captain.

Unohana smiles ever so slightly to herself. Sui Feng had seem to mumble to herself with a slight look of disdain on her face when she was handed over. She can plainly see that something's going on here, even if the two people involved can't yet.

**...**

"Captain Sui Feng's injuries are not severe. She should be able to fight again by the time the Sokyoku is complete," Captain Unohana reports in the Captain's Meeting. Ichigo lets out a small breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, though nobody seems to notice.

"That is good news," the Head Captain says. "Is there any word on Yoruichi Shihoin's whereabouts?"

"Right here," the goddess of flash herself replies as she appears in the room where the Captain of Squad 2 would stand. "Acting Captain of Squad 2 and acting Commander of the Stealth Force, reporting, sir."

"So you received the Hell Butterfly, then. What did you uncover?" Yamamoto inquires.

"I thought I'd be able to dig up something that could help wield the Sokyoku properly," Yoruichi says. "If we can get some extra man power there, we should be able to get it released within the next day so then we can decide who will use it."

"Very well. All remaining Captains who have not yet fought, go with acting Captain Shihoin and remove the seals on this piece of equipment. Captains Unohana and Urahara, though, will stay behind to heal the wounded," Yamamoto orders. "Dismissed!"

**...**

"Worried, huh?" Kisuke's voice cuts through Ichigo's thoughts. After the Captain's Meeting he really didn't have anywhere to go, so he had started walking. For some reason, he had found himself in the infirmary, next to Sui Feng.

"What? No, of course not!" Ichigo says defensively. "I'm just..." he trails off, unable to think up an excuse. _'Why _am _I here?'_

"Relax, Captain Unohana said she'll be fine," Kisuke says. "Though I have to admit, I was a little concerned myself when I saw her." Kisuke studies Ichigo who has turned back to watching Sui Feng and smiles to himself. _'He's got no idea what he's doing. Still, he might be good for her. She needs to learn to lighten up a bit, and Ichigo's got the strange ability to change the attitude of anyone who stays around him long enough.'_

Sui Feng starts to stir in her sleep, the expression on her face relaying annoyance and a hint of amusement. "I can tell you're there... 50 push-ups..." she mumbles, causing both men to look at her, confused. Kisuke has no idea what she's talking about, but Ichigo's confusion comes from the fact that she sounds like she's still training him in how to hide his spiritual pressure. Just to test it out, he lowers his spiritual pressure to the lowest point he can, and the look on Sui Feng's face lightens a bit. "That's more like it..."

Kisuke notes the exchange and chuckles to himself as he walks away. "Hey, Ichigo," he says, grabbing the substitute's attention. "When she wakes up, tell her that she still needs to work on talking in her sleep." _'It's just amazing that she's conscious enough to sense him and yet comfortable enough with him to stay asleep,' _he adds to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the 2 monthish delay; things have been crazy, what with school starting back up and all. I promise that I'll finish this story though. Anywhore, here's the new chapter of Put to the Test! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"You're too slow, Sui Feng," Yoruichi teases playfully, flash stepping half heartedly through the trees as the smaller woman struggles to keep up. "You'll never catch anyone like that."

"I'm sorry, Lady Yoruichi," Sui Feng says. As she watches her idol, however, she starts seeing her form flicker between the dark skinned female's and a large, white man's. The man has brown hair, and as he turns around to look at Sui Feng she can see his taunting green eyes.

"She's right. You couldn't even catch little old me," Hatsuyo provokes. It works, and Sui Feng starts chasing after him faster and harder. He just speeds up, however, and she can't manage to gain any ground on him. Eventually, he disappears from her sight behind a thick trunk, leaving her to stand in the woods.

"You've failed again, Captain Sui Feng." The deep, booming voice of Head Captain Yamamoto causes her shoulders to slump slightly, acknowledging the fact that what he's saying is true. "This is unacceptable."

"I apologize, Head Captain," Sui Feng says formally, kneeling down to show subordinance. Yoruichi and Yamamoto's admonishment weighs heavily on her. After all, it _is_ her fault that the intruders got away. However, she simply accepts her scolding and vows to never let it happen again. However, one last voice throws her off completely.

"I'm sorry, Sui Feng."

That voice. That voice that's always so nonchalant in the face of danger, and yet so serious in the most rdiculous situations. That voice that never listens and never gives up. That voice that is so filled with pity right now, Sui Feng can't bear it.

"No!" she cries, turning to looks angrily at Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper. "Don't you feel sorry for me!"

"If I had only been there..." Ichigo trails off, guilt on his face as bruises start appearing along Sui Feng's entire body, blood dripping from her nose and edging the corner of her mouth.

"I don't need you!" Sui Feng protests. "I can take that bastard down all by myself! You can't have to swoop in and beat the bad guys like always!" She can't accept that Ichigo is better than her. She's worked too hard for her position, and he's just a _substitute_.

"I could have protected you," Ichigo finishes, as though Sui Feng hadn't spoken at all. This time, though, his voice echos throughout the captain's mind, shock spread across her face. _'Protect me?'_

Then, the world goes black, Ichigo's solemn face being the last thing she sees before she wakes up in her hospital bed in Squad 4. She looks around for Ichigo and quickly spots his unconscious form in a chair along the wall. She remarks that she can only feel his spiritual pressure if she concentrates on it.

However, as she concentrates on it, she feels guilt within it. The same guilt that the Ichigo in her dream expressed. She shakes her head and gets up out of bed, wincing slightly at the dull pain that still resides in her body. She walks over sleeping substitute and puts her face next to his, just inches apart.

"Just what do you think you're doing in here, Kurosaki?" she says in her usually dangerous tone. However, there's a bit of playfulness in it, and the corner of her mouth curls ever so slightly into a grin.

"Wh-wha! Sui Feng, you're up! I was just, uh, ah, I was waiting for you to wake up... so that... I could tell you that... there's been a captain's meeting! Yeah, that's it!" Ichigo says lamely, squirming under the powerful woman's analyzing stare.

"And why couldn't you have let a note?" Her voice is ever so slightly teasing, but Ichigo doesn't quite notice.

"W-well, I thought that it'd be better to hear it in person!"

"And why not have my lieutenant inform me of the proceedings?"

"Because... because he wasn't there! He doesn't have the full story of what happened, so he can't be that accurate!"

"That's wrong," Sui Feng says. "The reason he isn't here is because he knows better than to be slacking off just because his captain is in the hospital. You want to know what I think?" Her voice turns a little mischievious at the end, her heart beating at a million miles an hour. _'Am I really doing this now?'_

"Uh..."

"I think you were just wanting to watch me while I sleep, like some lech," Sui Feng full out teases, turning away so that the blush on her face can't be seen. _'Lady Yoruichi seems to have the right idea. This IS kinda fun...'_

"...What?" Ichigo says blankly, unable to accept what just happened. _'Was she... teasing me?'_ "Sui Feng... are you ok?"

"Of course I am, don't be stupid," Sui Feng replies calmly, walking back to her bed. "Now leave."

"What? Why?" he asks.

"When a superior gives you an order, you follow it."

"I was just asking a question, you don't have to pull rank. You sound like Byakuya."

Somehow, hearing Ichigo compare her to a guy, especially one that he doesn't particularly like, doesn't sit well with her. "I'm changing into my shihakusho," she explains.

"O-oh! W-well, why didn't you say so? I guess I'll just be off then," Ichigo says quickly before leaving. _'Stay calm, stay calm, whatever you do, do NOT get a-'_

"Ichigo, what is that?" Rukia asks, snapping Ichigo out of his daze. His mind had started to wander a bit towards what was currently happening In Sui Feng's hospital room, and as he glances down to where Rukia's pointing and sees the steadily grown bulge in he crotch, he quickly hunches over and crosses his arms over his growing "excitement."

"N-nothing! It must've been a fold in the fabric!" Ichigo says, doubled over.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just got a little stomach ache is all."

"We're in the fourth squad, you know. Should I call someone over?"

"No, that's alright, I'll be just fine."

"If you say so. Anyway, there's a captain's meeting in 10 minutes. Is Captain Sui Feng awake?"

"Yeah, she's changing into her uniform now." That doesn't help Ichigo's situation at all.

"Well, when she's ready, bring her along." Rukia turns to leave, but stops. "How long are you going to stay like that?"

"As long as it takes."

"For what? Your erection to go away?" Rukia asks innocently before flash stepping away with a giggle.

"Wha-? Why you little!" Ichigo shakes a fist at where she was standing. _'Damn that Rukia!'_

"Kurosaki," Sui Feng's voice catches Ichigo's attention. She's back in her normal uniform, her sleeveless captain's haori tied by the yellow sash in the middle.

"Hey, there's a Captains' Meeting. You alright to go?" Ichigo asks, unsure if she's feeling up to it.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Sui Feng asks somewhat dangerously.

"No reason! Let's get going then, shall we?" Ichigo says, allowing Sui Feng to walk towards him. The make their way from Squad 4 to Squad 1 together.

"Hey, Sui Feng?" Ichigo speaks up on the way.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Sui Feng responds.

"That," Ichigo answers.

"What?" Sui Feng asks, confused.

"You keep calling me by my last name. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Ichigo, if you don't mind," the substitute explains to the captain, who contemplates the request.

"Fine. I'll call you Ichigo from now on," Sui Feng states.

For some reason, hearing Sui Feng call him by his given name sounds really damn good to Ichigo. He'd love to make her say it again... _'NO! What the hell, brain!?'_

"Ichigo," the small captain grabs Ichigo's attention. "We're here."

"Oh, right," Ichigo replies, shaking his head to clear the rest of the clutter in it. The two enter the meeting hall where the rest of the captains are waiting. Yoruichi is standing in Sui Feng's place and takes a large stride backwards, allowing her to assume the Captain of Squad 2 position once more. Ichigo goes back to the spot he's been using thus far, across from Captain Ukitake.

"This Captains' Meeting is now in session," Head Captain Yamamoto announces. "What is the state of the Sokyoku?"

"The Sokyoku has been fully restored," Shinji Hirako announces. It's been two days since the last fight with the intruders and the execution blade has been having non stop work done on it since.

"This is good news indeed. And the progress of the seal on the Kusari Konbata?" Yamamoto addresses Yoruichi.

"It's been released. We can began tpractice with it immediately. I'm assuming you'll be the one to wield it," Yoruichi says.

"The Sokyoku will be wielded by whomever can use it the most effectively," Yamamoto states, causing a few murmurs. Kenpachi Zaraki, who had recovered enough to attend the meeting, smiles knowingly. Hitsugaya looks at him doubtfully, unsure about what Kenpachi's smiling about.

"Captain Sui Feng," Yamamoto begins the next topic. "Are you fit for combat?"

"Yes sir," Sui Feng replies immediately.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Ichigo bursts out. "You can barely move without hurting yourself!"

"Watch your tongue!" Sui Feng snaps. "I'm fine! If you want, I could prove it to you right now!"

The whole room goes silent. Sure, it's not beneath Sui Feng to threaten subordinants, but she's rarely ever been this easily agitated by anyone, let alone in public.

"Silence!" the Head Captain bellows. "Enough of this bickering! I'll not have a captain and a substitute fighting amongst themselves! Ichigo Kurosaki, do you dare to question Captain Sui Feng's ability to assess her physical capabilities?"

"Well, hell yeah I do!" Ichigo retorts.

"Easy there, Ichigo," Shunsui says. "I'm sure there's a way to settle this matter without so much yelling."

"I say we listen to Sui Feng's idea," Shinji suggests. "If she wants to spar Ichigo to prove her recovery, why not let her?"

"Very well," Yamamoto says after a short pause. "Ichigo Kurosaki, if you believe Captain Sui Feng to be incapable of prolonged combat with the enemy, then restrain her yourself."

Ichigo hesitates, as does Sui Feng. However, as soon as he sees the small captain's eyes wash the uncertainty from them and replace it with deadly determination, he accepts the situation. He musters up all of his speed and precision and flash steps across the room, faster than some of the slower people can completely follow, and jabs Sui Feng in the gut, knocking the wind from her entire body and causing her to double over.

As she's about to fall over, he picks her up. "Sorry, Sui Feng," he says. "I'll take her back to her hospital room." He flash steps out of the hall, then starts walking normally.

"Damn... you... Ichigo," Sui Feng gasps out as the air starts returning to her lungs.

"I told you, you aren't ready," Ichigo says.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Sui Feng asks, studying Ichigo's face for an answer.

"What the hell do you mean, why?" Ichigo replies. "Of course I care about you, Sui Feng. You're my..." Ichigo trails off, wanting to say something but not sure if it's appropriate for the situation or why he even wants to say it in the first place.

"Your what?" Sui Feng inquires, her voice strangely hopeful.

"My... friend," Ichigo covers, still unsure of his own actions.

"Oh," Sui Feng says, sounding disappointed. The rest of the walk was silent and awkward all the way to the hospital. Ichigo set Sui Feng on her feet at the entrance and followed her to make sure that she went to her room, then left to go back to the meeting.

When he arrived, however, the meeting was over. They hadn't had much else to talk about, so the candidates were chosen for who would attempt to wield the Sokyoku and the meeting was adjourned. As Ichigo arrives, Captain Hirako calls out to him. "Hey, Ichigo, over here."

Ichigo walks over to where Shinji, Urahara and Yoruichi are standing. "What's up?" he asks.

"Ichigo, we've all decided on a plan," Yoruichi says. "We need to go over it with you, but first I have to ask you something."

"What is it, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asks, unaware of the mischievious smile creeping up on Urahara's face behind his fan.

"When are you going to make your move?" Yoruichi asks, intentionally vague.

"What are you talk about? You're the one telling me the plan, remember?" Ichigo asks, confused.

"That's not what I meant, Ichigo. When are you going to make a move on Sui Feng?" Yoruichi iterates, almost laughing aloud as Ichigo's face goes from confused to embarrassed to pissed in under five seconds.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Ichigo says in defensive anger. "I wouldn't do something like that with her! Besides, she's injured!"

"That woman can take a lot more... _punishment_ than you think," Yoruichi says, her voice dripping with innuendo.

"Whatever," Ichigo says, looking away and crossing his arms, trying not to think about _anything _to do with Sui Feng and _punishment_ excluding her job. "Are you going to tell me the plan or not?"


End file.
